Singular Digital Drive
by The Reaper55
Summary: A series of One-shot that either have nothing to do with All Four or I can't get them out of my head. Some might be multi-chaptered. Rukato, other couple are mostly random. Will change the summary for something better later.
1. Role Reversal Chapter 1

Reaper: Hey there everybody and welcome to my new story/one-shot thing. I really like Ruki44's 'A day in the Life' and since I have too many ideas that don't pertain to All Four, they will be going her in this one-shot story collection.

Takato: So this is what you have been doing in your spare time, huh. I thought you were doing something productive.

Reaper: This is productive, but if you don't to be with Rika I...

Takato: No, no, no, nevermind. It's a wonderful idea.

Reaper: Anyways, this is influenced by Defender Paladin's 'Tales of Singularity' and the aforementioned 'Life'. So I'm going to do something similar, in which I'll write a chapter and if people like the idea, or I get some sudden inspiaration, I will write another chapter or two. Some larger ones might become full fledged fics or someone can ask to use the idea as well.

Takato: That's kinda cool, so what are they going to be about?

Reaper: Can be anything really, maybe a few crossovers, AU, random days and events. So Takato, do mind saying the disclaimer and chapter quote?

Takato: Reaper doesn't own Digimon since it would be destroyed if he did. And today's quote is brought to you today by Mythbusters (We guarantee one explosion per episode) and Adam Savage; 'Here comes chaos!' There, take your freaking card back! I'm going to the movies.

Reaper: Say hi to Rika for me!

* * *

**Role Reversal**

Takato had a felling that this week was just going to turn out badly. For one, he was sick with the flu. Two, Mrs. Asaji still assigned him tons of homework. Three, his mother wouldn't let him out of his room. And finally, well let's hope that Guilmon can keep his hunger down and under control.

'Well, I am feeling better, hopfully I'll be good enough to get up tomorrow. I'm even starting to miss school so I know I've been in here to long.' Takato thought. He's already been in bed for three days, starting on Friday, and he had gotten bored by the end of the fourth hour. So he fell back to his trusty old standby when he was bored, drawing. First he had drawn landscapes and places, like the park or even the old Hypnos building. But this too got a little stale after a while.

Takato did consider himself an artist, an amuetur yes, but an artist none the less. He enjoyed drawing and even painting and considered more then a hobby. But like all people he found that he needed to improve in certain areas of his craft. His was drawing people and Digimon. So he spent the last two days working on that, drawing his friends and their partners in different way.

There was Henry and Terriermon playing air hockey at an arcade, Kenta messing around with MarineAngemon near the fountain of the park, Ryo and Monodramon taking a nap in the shade, Suzie and Lopmon having a tea party(he had no idea where he got that from), Mako, Ai, Impmon, and Calumon playing the card game, Jeri riding on top of Leomon's shoulders, and even Alice with Dobermon on the bridge. But then came his problem.

Rika. For some reason, whenever he tried to draw her and her partner, he never thought he did quite good enough to say he really _drew_Rika. He knew he wasn't the best at what he did, but he was frustrated when he thought he couldn't get Rika's image right on paper. And he didn't really know why either. What he did know is that they were good friends, that Rika really only talked or hung out with Henry and him. And most of those times she acted like she always did. But there were times when it was just them, rare yes but there were those times and only then would she open up a little and gave one of her very rare and elusive smiles. And a tiny part of her sense of humor would break through, like when she would give a small, almost unnoticeable laugh.

'It's such a nice and charming...WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! Rika would kill me if I even finished that thought.' Takato kicked himself mentally. Even after all this time, he was still afraid of Rika. And for good reason too, she hits HARD and she could very intimidating when she wanted to be.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now anyway." Takato said, talking to himself out loud.

* * *

**Rika's POV; Route to the Park**:

I was currently running all out, heading towards the park. I was going to Gogglehead's bakery to buy some pastries for Grandma when my D-Arc went off. I saw Renamon for a second on a nearby roof before I started running and bringing me back to the present.

"Can't we have one day, just one day, that we don't have to run off and save something and have a normal day?" Rika asked to no one in particular. Renamon was suddenly right next to her, easily keeping up. "Because then you and the other would be normal and that wouldn't make any sense, would it." Renamon said with a straight face. I smiled a bit, no matter how annoying or odd the people she hung out with were, I wouldn't trade them for the world. Especially a certain clumsy gogglehead.

'No, I won't even finish that thought.' I scolded myself, losing my focus for a second. Then I noticed that I was already approaching the park and I went to look for the path. Once I found it, I continued to run only to nearly run over Jeri.

"Rika! Wow, you startled me. Where are you going?" the brunette girl asked. Thank God she got rid of that sock puppet a while, it really got on my nerves.

"There's a Digimon around here somewhere, have you seen a digital field around here?" I asked, responding to her question.

"No, sorry. Hey, have you gone to see Takato yet?" she asked, confusing me some.

"No. Why, what happened to Gogglehead?" I asked, but wanting to find that Digimon that was on my D-Arc. Then I looked at said device and saw the signal was gone. I sighed mentally and continued to listened to Jeri.

"Oh, well he got sick last week and nobody's seen him in three days. I thought that some one had gone and seen him by now." Jeri asked, slightly worried for her friend.

Rika blinked. 'In the time I've known Gogglehead, he's never once been sick. Oh well, it has to happen sometime.' she thought, continuing down the path with Jeri.

"Henwyyyyy! Can me and Wopmon go one the swings?" the voice of a little girl that was quickly raising in Rika's major annoyance list asked. The two girls turned around and saw their friend Henry and his 'partner' Terriermon with Suzie and Lopmon right behind them. Looking closer, I saw that Brainac was slightly annoyed and that Terriermon looked afraid of something.

'What was it called, it had something to do with princess'. Ugh, I shudder just thinking that word.' I thought before I heard Jeri yell right next to my ear.

"HEEENNNRRRRYYYYY! OVER HERE!" she yelled as I covered my ears with my hands. She waved him over and the four of them quickly came towards us.

"Hey there Jeri, Rika. What are you two doing here?" Henry asked as he got to them.

"I got a Digimon signal but it disappeared a little while ago. I don't know about Jeri." I replied.

"Oh! Um...I just needed some air, that's all." Jeri stuttered. Both me and Henry looked at her suspicously. But she was able to change the subject off of her to Henry.

"So Henry, what are and Suzie doing here?" Jeri asked the blue haired boy. Along with Terriermon's 'What about us?' statement at the question. Henry sweatdropped and shot a glance at his sister who whistled innocently.

"Well, I got the same signal earlier and was about to leave when Suzie came up to me and begged to let her come with me. And, well she worn me down." Henry answered, sighing a bit. Then he noticed something odd. "Hey, where's Takato?"

"Well, according to Jeri, he's been sick for the last three days." Rika told the blue haired Tamer. Realization dawned on Henry's face. "So that's why he at school on Friday. But I wonder he hasn't told anyone that's he's sick."

"Maybe he didn't want us to worry or he just wanted some time alone?" Jeri replied.

"One problem with that, that doesn't sound like something Gogglehead would do." I said back. But then a couple of voices interrupted before anyone could reply back to me. 'Why them? Is my luck really that bad today?' I asked myself. Why? It was the Idiot twins, Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey there Everyone! So what's this I hear that Chumly's sick?" Kazu said, in his loud, go-happy voice.

"Just that, Takato's been sick for three days and no-one's seen him." Henry said, rubbing his chin in thought. "You, none of us really hung out together for the last three day either. We were mostly by ourselves."

"Yeah, your right. That's weird since before that we were all together at least four times a week." Kenta said in his quiet voice. I raised an eyebrow at that. It was true, I hadn't seen any of them since about last Monday and that was becaused Gogglehead was somehow able to trick me into come to the park with him.

'You wanted it to be just you and him. Admit it.' the naggy little voice in my head said. I was about to retailate when our D-Arcs went off again and the fog from a Digital Field rolled in.

"Renamon!" I said, and my digimon materialized next to me and I got my my D-Arc, scanning the area.

"_Heartbreak Attack!_" a voice yelled from my right. I instinctivly moved backwards and avoid a mass of black hearts.

"**Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!**" Henry slashed a Blue Card, and I began to mirror his actions. Terriermon began to glow with data.

**Digivolvution_  
Terriermon digivolve to**...**GARGOMON!  
**

**Matrix Digivolvution_  
Gargomon Digivolve to**...**RAPIDMON!**

Rapidmon took to the sky and looked for the attacking Digimon. He didn't get very far.

"_Cherry Blast!_" a different voice yelled and Rapidmon was pelted by cherries like machine gun bullets. I finally got my Blue Card out.

"**Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!**" and with that Renamon also glowed with data as she got ready to save Rapidmon.

**Digivolution_  
Renamon Digivolve to...KYUBIMON!**

**Matrix Digivolution  
Kyubimon Digivolve to...TAOMON!**

"_Talisman Spell!_" Taomon said as she created a sheild around Rapidmon and us. Suddenly, a black bear Digimon and a cherry tree Digimon came into view. Henry and I both turned our D-Arcs to them.

"Cherrymon, ultimate level forest Digimon. His Cherry Blast and Illusion Mist attacks will give more then some hay-fever." Henry read the information.

"WaruMonzeamon, Ultimate level Puppet Digimon. His Bear Claw and Heartbreak attacks will leave down wtih the blues" I read on my D-Arc. Just then, Cherrymon rained down more cherries at our digimon. Unfortuntally, Taomon lost her concentration and dropped the sheild protecting us.

"_Rapid Fire!_" a couple of missles impacted against Cherrymon but it barely did any damage to him. Luckly, Taomon was having better luck with the gaint teddy bear, who couldn't seem to hit her, while she got him several times with her 'Thousand Spells' attack.

"**Digi-Modify, Hyper Chip Activate!**" again Brainiac slashed a card, this time increasing Rapidmon's firepower. The gaint cyborg rabitt smirked and launched more missiles at the tree. This time, not only was Cherrymon pushed back but injuried quite badly.

"_Talisman Spell!_" Taomon raised another sheild to block the black hearts thrown at her. But all of a sudden, Kazu, Jeri and Kenta began to cough. I looked around and saw a black mist all over them and already upon me and Henry.

We coughed uncontrolably and I had trouble staying awake when the ground around us exploded by WaruMonzeamon's attack and I blacked out.

* * *

**Four Hours later; Takato's Room**

"Takato! You have a vistor!" his mom yelled from the bakery downstairs. Takato was surprised, no one had visited him all weekend but he wasn't complaining, he got to concentrate on his drawing. He smiled a few seconds later when someone was knocking his door.

"Give me a sec, I'll be right there." Takato said as he got up to open the door. Once he opened the door, a series of sequences happened.

1) A very cherry, happy, female voice said "Hey there Takato!" once he opened the door.  
2) Said person had a face splitting grin.  
3) She had on a nice white dress with a ribbon around her waist and a hat.  
4) The person was Rika Nonaka, AKA the Digimon(Ice) Queen.  
5) Rika gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

All of this was too much for our Gogglehead. He went red in the face due to his blush and promptly fainted.

"I think I broke him." Rika giggled as she started to get him to his bed.

**End Chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Reaper: Well, there's the first oneshot of this 'story' thing. I hope that you like this and some of you probably wonder what the Hell happened.

Takato: Yeah, like ME! What happened to all my friends?

Reaper: I'll explain that later, once I figure out a couple of little details. I'm trying to figure out the next one-shot; either a continuation of 'Rika's Story' by Ruki44, or something like Takato and Rika going to a different season. (maybe 01, I don't know.)

Takato: Why don't you ask the people who review to decide? They can sent them in.

Reaper: Great idea, well then people, you heard the Gogglehead. Tell me which one of those two you want to see first. Oh, and by the way, how was that movie Takato?

Takato: Didn't watch it, I was busy doing something else.

Reaper: Like what?

Takato: No comment.


	2. Gallantmon's Clone

Reaper: Hey there everyone, I'm back with the next one-shot.

Takato: Really? How did you get it done, it usually takes you about two weeks to even get the details straight.

Reaper: I wrote it in summer school. I was bored for four of the five hours a day. Actually, I did the other one there too.

Takato: How did you get summer school? You said you were pretty smart.

Reaper: I am, but the schooladministration never gave me the health class I need to graduate so I had to take it during summer. Remember people, summer school is bad for you. Anyways, the vote was pretty much a tie so I asked a reviewer who didn't vote (Ruki44!) and she gave her vote for this one. I would also like to thank all five people who reviewed the last chapter: Ruki44, Flamelord99, CendrawasihError, roguespirit, and an unsigned one. Five is more then any I've gotten for just the first chapter.

Takato: Oh boy, this isn't going to end well. Hey! Look, some people actually voted on your poll.

Reaper: What poll?

Takato: (face vault) You know, the poll on who should be your hosts, from a couple of weeks ago.

Reaper: Oh, that one. Huh, I thought that I closed that one down already. Alright then, I'll leave that opened for about three more days before I really close it. Takato, the standard.

Takato: Ugh, ok. Reaper doesn't own anything, not even the computer he's using right now. And for today's qoute, from NCIS, is "You and the Directer make good Gibblets Gibbs" from Abby.

* * *

Gallantmon's Clone.

I was currently relaxing on a couch in the living room of my house. I had finally gotten some vacation time and decided that I need one and I cashed in my hours about two months ago. Of course, a couple of others had to come with me.

"Rika, what do you think would be nice for some lunch?" the voice of my husband asked. I looked and saw the head of one Takato Matsuki sticking out of the kitchen. Yeah, you heard right. I married Gogglehead, about seven months ago actually. We had to wait almost a year, too much going on at work, but it was worth it.

"**It also happened to be the greatest day, and night, of our lives**!" Ruki declared in my head. Yep, she's still here too. You would think that Ruki would have left after a few years but she didn't and that's actually alright with me. She did actually have some good advice and pointers that night. Just as I was about to answer him, my phone rang.

"Hello, Rika speaking." I told the person on the opposite side of the line.

"It's Yamaki, I got a mission for the team." a gruff voice, belonging to my boss Yamaki, told me. I groaned, I knew that this was too good to be true.

"**Of course it is. Whenever we get some downtime, or relaxation, something comes and ruins it. Remember last time**." Ruki told me.

"Yes, what is it this time?"

"There was a small mutiny in a unit of D.A.T.S. Apparently, one of the scientist had a vendetta against part of the unit and got some feds involved. It ended up with a Demon Lord on a rampage, though it was contained by their Tamers." Yamaki explained. I sweat-dropped, why was he calling me if the problem was solved.

"That scientist, by the name of Karuta, caused some damage to barrier of the Real and Digital World. Enough that the Sovereign himself has sent us information. I want you and Takato to head to HQ immediately, the rest of the Tamers are being called as well. I'll give you the rest of the information once you arrive. Good-bye." Yamaki bid, line going dead. I got a small smile on face.

"**Oh Yeah! At least this time it seems that it actually will warrant our ass-kicking skills. I wonder what it is?**" my inner voice went off on a short rant. She did have a point, wondering what it is. I mean, besides mine, Yamaki's voice is the ultimate authority in Hypnos even above the government. So for this to happen, he was probably pretty pissed.

"Hey Takato! Vacation's over, we're heading back, we got a mission!" I yelled to the kitchen, and heard the responding yelp and "coming Rika" as he got to cleaning. Excatly forty-five second later, he came running out with keys in hand and he proceeded to drag me off my place on the couch.

* * *

**Hypnos Headquarters**:

My and Takato made it here in less then an hour, thanks to some sirens, mad swerving, and several close calls that rivaled Grandma's and Riley's. We were currently sitting at a conference table in one of the rooms of the local D.A.T.S. office. I believe that I was here before, but I can't remember when.

"**Sheesh, it was when Kazu and Alice were training that girl, Yoshie. How can you not remember that, you actually liked her quite a bit.**" Ruki reprimanded my in my mind. "Oh yeah, how did I forget that?" I replied. I really did take a liking to Yoshie, she was from a family famous for their musical/artistic talent and she didn't want to do the same. I kinda felt for her, yeah my own mom eventually got that I didn't want to model but she did press for a while.

Anyways, all the other of the orignal Tamers (bar Ryo, thank God) were there. Henry was sitting next to his fiance, Jeri. Braniac finally got the guts to ask her to marry him about two months after my wedding. After them, Kazu and his wife Alice were seated. They were quite good at training new recruits, though Kazu's sense of humor was still a little...odd to everyone but Alice. Kenta was seated next to them, he was back for awhile from his journey to find his soul mate.

Next came the younger ones. Namely, Suzie, Ai, and Mako; Suzie had just turned 16 while the twins were 15. Amazingly, Suzie and Mako started dating a couple of months ago. Needless to say, Henry wasn't too happy about that but Jeri calmed him down. They also were working here, though not officially still. Then the doors opened and Yamaki, Riley, and Talley walked in. Then a tall man with a Kudamon walked in after them.

"Everyone, this is Commander Sampson. He is in charge of the D.A.T.S unit here. Once I finish, he'll fill in the rest." Yamaki told us. Then Riley turned on the giant T.V. screen, and showed a picture of what looked like the forest plane of the Digital World. Then four-eyes bird brain, A.K.A Zhuqiaomon, appeared on the screen looking not to happy. Why would he, I mean we did kick his ass as well as his servants, and we're human too. Can't forget that, can we.

"Tamers. There seems to be some trouble in the Forest Plane. A forgien enity had started to seperate it from the main body of the Digital World. While normally this wouldn't cause to much trouble but a idotic, human scientist decided to run around with the Demon Lord, Belphemon. This caused the that plane to fully seperate and is now on a collison course with the Real World. If either of those two are damaged or destroyed, the main Digital World will also begin to deteriorate." Bird brain explained. We just stared at him, letting the information sink in.

"**Oh crap. This isn't good**" Ruki stated it all in five words before beginning to freak out, I ignored her.

"But then why do you need our help Zhuqiaomon?" Henry asked him. Said Digimon appeared miffed and scowled at us. Braniac must've ruffled his feathers.

"Because it seems that the Data Streams aren't connected to this plane anymore. The only way to the Forest Plane is through the Real World. Surely you must've noticed your atmosphere is acting up." He told us. So that's why lightening and clouds and other stuff were going crazy outside. I thought that the weatherman was just wrong again. Then the part of his screen went black. Commander Sampson then stood.

"Yes, it's true. The D.A.T.S agents form my unit have already departed to see if King Drasil, the leader of separated Digital Plane will help us. But I don't know if they will find him or if they will run into trouble. So I want all of you to go and keep an eye on them. If they encounter something that they can't handle, notify me and hold off that threat. I wll have them brought back in that case." He told us. Talley then had her turn to speak.

"All you need to do this time it reach the Digital World is simply fly into the part of the storm that's the strongest. It should lead straight to the Digital Plane. But you'll have to hurry we don't have much time." We all nodded in unison and started to file out of the room. The quiet lasted about twenty seconds, cause when Takato and I looked at each other and shared a smile; thinking the same thing.

"RESCUE MISSION" and with that, everyone ran outside.

* * *

(This will form Marcus's P.O.V. for a while. And he gets a little annoying voice in his head too.)

"Ow, my head." I said, waking up on my back.

"Well, it seems the boys made out alright." a voice said.

"**And through process of elimination, it's Yoshi!**" Masaru told me. Stupid annoying voice that's always right. Okay, so you guys don't get confused, I'm Marcus and my conscious who took on a life of his own is Masaru. I have no idea where he came from, but he's here and he won't leave. I know, I tried repeatedly.

"I never be able to eat again, unless one of you brought some breakfast." my loyal partner/follower/employee Agumon said as we stood up.

"So, where did we land anyway?" I asked no one in particular. "**Look at the sky, man. That's the Human world, that means we're in the Digital World.**" Masaru told me. I looked up and sure enough, he was right. Then Thomas answered my question out loud.

"Just look at the sky; that's the Human World, that proves we're in the Digital World." Thomas answered. "Wow, that's weird, can one of those two read minds?" I asked myself, a little freaked.

"(Sigh) Well, we made it in one piece." Yoshi said, sitting down on a random rock. But the moment she sat down, the rock moved and talked. "**Okay, am I the only one finding that a little wrong**?" Masaru asked, and I kicked him in the head. That should keep him quiet for a few minutes.

"HEY! UGH!" the rock yelled and shook. Yoshi immediately jumped up and started shaking as well. I had to suppress the urge to go and calm her down, Masaru would have a field with that.

"What's all the ruckus?" I asked. Yoshi pointed to the rock, "That rock just moved and it talks too."

"Hang on, it might be a Digimon." Thomas reasoned. Well, what else could it be.

"Let's dig it up and see." I said, we had nothing better at the moment. Well, we were in for a rude surprise when we did.

"Oh boy, thanks so much for helping me out of there." the now dug up rock said. I sweat-dropped and then proceeded to glare at him.

"Gostumon!" all of us said at the same time. Everyone either glaring or sweat-dropping. "Uh...what seems to be the problem. You've never seen a talking rock before?" Gotsumonasked. And that drove me past the point of self-control.

"I'll tell you the problem! The last time we saw you, you were trying to destroy the Human World!" I grabbed him by the head and began to try and strangle him. Thomas then came behind me and tried to reason with me.

"Hold on Marcus, this might be a different Gotsumon then the one who attacked us." Thomas said in an even tone. Okay, I'll admit, he had a point so I let him go. But I needed to hurt something. Agumon and Lalamon then got right beside him and stared at the rock.

"You think..." the two said in tadeam. Gotsumon tried to defend himself, "What are you guys talking about! I've never seen any of you and never attacked no Human World. A Digimon like me could never do something like that!" he pleaded. Agumon and Lalamon continued to be skeptical.

"Yeah right!" my dino partner stated. "He's the same Gotsumon" Lalamon concluded. "**I always thought that those two had something going on.**" Masaru said, laughing a bit. I didn't get to answer because Thomas butted in.

"Maybe, but he lost his memory. Remember, BanchoLeomon said that happens sometimes when a Digimon reverts back into Digi-egg." he continued to use logic. Man, now I can't hurt the rock, he didn't remember he did anything. All the time, the talking rock was lathering the thanks on Falcomon and Keenen.

"It seems like lost his personality too." the talking dog, Gaomon, said.

"Considering the one before, I'll it's an improvment." Yoshi replied. She did have a point there. "**Dude, she almost always has a point**." Masaru told me. So I agree with her a lot, that means nothing. Then something occurred to me.

"Hey, Rock Boy. How exactly did you wind up in the sand." I asked him. He turned to me with a weird look in his eye. "Oh that, it's actually an amazing story. I woke up this morning with a funny feeling, so I decided to go to the beach for some fresh air. I looked up to the sky. And I yelled 'Oh no! The sky is falling!'", "**Who does he think he is, Chicken Little**?" "And then a red light in the sky appeared and I yelled 'On ME!' this giant Digimon landed on me. And that's what happened." Gotsumon finished. I was confused, that's the the story?

"There's nothing amazing about that story." I told him. Agumon next to me added his two yen, "The information helps though." Oh yeah, inside joke! "For sleeping!" Agumon and I started to crack up, and so did Gotsumon. What the hell this was an inside joke! But I'm sure that I heard a female chuckle behind me.

"Hey, I just remembered. We have to find King Drasil right away." Agumon reminded all of us. '**Okay, how did that go over our heads**?' 'First of all, you don't have a head. And two, we were getting to that.' I told my inner voice. "Oh yeah..." I told my partner.

"We better get going then." Thomas told us. "I don't know of any Digimon that has ever seen King Drasil." Falcomon told us. Oh we don't know were this guy lives, that's a problem. "Keenen, do you know where he lives." Falcomon went on.

"Me have no idea." the little kid said. "Oh great." I said. "He may be impossible to find." Tommy told the group. Yep, we're screwed, so much it ain't even funny.

"I know where the King lives!" the rock suddenly piped upped. "He's our supreme ruler and controls everything in the Digital World. It would be my honor to lead you to him." he finished. Yes, now we're getting somewhere. Of course, this calls for a group huddle though.

"Well, I think this is a trap." Yoshi whispered into the huddle. "She's right, Gotsumon can't be trusted." Gaomon agreed, though his partner didn't see it that way.

"It's not like we have a lot of choices."Thomas told us. Then Keenen decided to add to the conversation. "I say, ok to trust him." Gasps went all around.

"You say youself, he reborn. He not even remember me now. Better Gotsumon then before." Keenan explained. Ok, I'll admit, that got me.

"Okay, I'll trust him to then." I declared. Again, gasps all around. Oh well, time to explain my logic. '**Or lack thereof**." Masaru told me.

"It's like that old saying, 'Nothing adventured, no one gets blamed'." I told them. '**Somehow that doesn't sound quite right**.' and proceeded to punch him. "You mean 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained' Marcus?" Thomas corrected me. Okay Braniac, how about the answer to the life. "What's he talking about?" Yoshi asked us, confused. Oh come on! You should know this one Yoshi! "It's nothing." Thomas dismissed.

"So? We follow him?" I asked. After a group 'yes' and nods, we went to tell Gotsumon our answer.

(A few minutes later)

'**Okay, thats the last time I let you do the negotiations. This was a horrible idea**.' Masaru complained/freaked out. Oh, suck it up. It's not that bad. We were, walking on the edge of a cliff, just a few dozen feet above the ocean. Okay, so we had a few close calls but nothing serious. But I still needed to ask.

"Is this really the only path?" I asked the talking rock. "Yeah, why can't we just Digivolve and fly there?" Yoshi agreed. YES! Point one for Marcus! And Yoshi too, not that that means anything. Of course, the smart one had to ruin my fun. "Just look up there. The winds are too strong and our Digimon are almost of energy. They would never survive, not to mention us." Way to put a downer there man, good job.

(A few more minutes later)

"Whoa!" everyone was in awe of this gigantic tree in front of us. I mean, this thing was taller then any building I've ever seen in the Human world. "Now that's a big tree." I said randomly. Everyone nodded.

"That's the Server Tree, it's what supports the Digital World." Gotsumon explained. So now we know the name of it. "So this is where King Drasil lives, huh?" I asked Gotsumon.

"Yes, but I really can't be sure. No Digimon I've ever known has ever seen the King. My guess is that he already knows that we're here. Legend says that he's all knowing about everything." Gotsumon slightly bragged. I don't know why, but that reminded me of my dad. "I betcha my dad climbed that tree." I whispered, luckly no-one heard me.

"Guys, follow me and we'll meet the King." Gotsumon declared, walking foward. Suddenly, a gust of wind threw the rock back and spoke. No really, the wind spoke. "None shall pass!" a deep voice told us. Then a massive tornado started out of no where and let me tell, it wasn't fun to be right in front of. And then it stopped. And in front of us was a tall blueish knight with a skull like helmet and massive torso.(Okay, if you really want to know what the Royal Knights look like, go to the Digimon Wiki.)

"Th-thats Craniamon! He's one of the Royal Knights that are sworned to protect King Drasil!" Gotsumon yelled. Okay, that sounds odd, like something I saw on T.V. once. '**Probably, though I can't remember where it's from either**.' Masaru told me.

"I, Craniamon, will dispose of anyone who dares to approach his Majasty, King Drasil." the knight said in a haughty tone. Did he just talk down to me, oh he is going to get it. '**Oh yeah, I will not let someone like this think he's better then us**!'

"Oh yeah! Well I'm Marcus Damon and I'm going to meet the King whether you like it or not." I countered. That guy simply grunted and suddenly it felt like I was hit in the chest. And that serious hurt. I landed a few dozen yards behind the others. "MARCUS/BOSS!" Everyone cried, realizing what happened.

"Consider that a warning, next time you won't be so lucky." Blue-Boy mocked me. Okay, now I'm mad!

"He's so powerful he didn't even need to lift a finger!" Lalamon said, terrified, followed by Yoshi's uh-oh. "No, he did move however he did so fast that our normal eyes couldn't follow." Thomas said. Great, that gives me an idea. '**You better remember to thank Thomas later**.' Masaru reminded me.

"So, you want to play rough huh!" Then I got up and rushed at the Knight. Right before he attacked me again, I threw a punch and my D.N.A. Charge activated. Okay, so he threw me back again, but this time I was able flip and land on a knee. I showed my fist proudly and took out my Digi-Vice, and everyone had a look of shock on their face. Hell yeah! I'm that bad-ass.

"But how-oh!" Thomas suddenly had an understanding and gave me a nod. "Let's back him up guys!" Yoshi told the others, charging up her D.N.A. Charge(Isn't it also called Digi-Soul?).

"Right!" Alright, time for some good ol' ass kickin'!

"**D.N.A. Charge Overdrive!**" All of us gave our Digimon the power to digivolve.

"**Agumon Double-Warp Digivolve to...  
Falcomon Double-Warp Digivovle to...  
Lalamon Double-Warp Digivolve to...  
Goamon Double-Warp Digivolve to...**

**Shine Greymon!  
Ravemon!  
Rosemon!  
Mirage Gaogomon!**" All of our Digimon hit Mega level, so now it's four against one. That should be enough. '**I don't know, Craniamon is a Royal Knight. That has to count for something.**" Masaru rained on our parade.

"It's him! Your that Digimon that squished me in the sand! I'll get you back for that!" Rock boy yelled behind us. Oh, I forgot about him. Well, got to keep him quiet though.

"It was an accident!" Yoshi tried to cover for me, better thank her later. "He obviously didn't do it on purpose!" okay, and Thomas too I suppose.

"I don't believe you! I'll get you..." Okay, that's it. "Gotsumon! We came all this way trusting you and now you have to put that same trust in us! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" I yelled at him, hoping it would convince him. "Yeah, but..." Okay then. Next I growled, no I seriously growled at him and he seem to finally understand, though he got a little teary eyed.

"I guess sometimes all it takes is a little threatening growl." Yoshi said. "Though I doubt it's going to work against him." Thomas referring to Blue-boy. I turned to look at said Digimon and saw that he charged up an attack and fired at Gotsumon!

"LOOK OUT!"Shine Greymon called out, getting my unspoken command. He reached out and took the hit meant for Gotsumon. That really pissed me off, attacking a little guy!

"Hey you! What's the deal attacking Gotsumon! He never did anything to you!" at least, I don't think he did. This _is _Gotsumon we're talking about.

"My mission in life is to destroy all those who dare approach the King." Craniamon told us, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. '**Wow, that's a crappy mission. He really need to get out more**.' Masaru replied. Not helping here.

"Even those defenseless and weaker then you!" Ravemon screamed, outraged. "And the un-protected?" Mirage Gaogomon asked as well.

"Yeah, go fight some one strong, like me!" I countered the guy. I know for a fact I can take him. "My friends will make you pay for attacking me! Go on! Make him pay!" Gotsuom declared. Hey, when were we friends. Oh well, at least we get to fight. And with that, Shine Greymon flew at Craniamon in order to attack him.

Unfortunately, Blue-boy(sorry, couldn't come up with a better insult, my brain's pretty much fried and dead.) started up his hurricane again and that launched Shine Greymon back.

"_Double Crescent Mirage_!" the giant wolf threw some energy claws at the tornado but they were also repelled. Rosemon then tried her 'Thorn Whipping' but Blue-boy simply stopped the wind, caught her whip and threw her to the ground.

"Is that the best you got?If so, you would do better to surrender." he sneered at us. This guy was really started to piss me off. "He's just too strong!" "Our Digimon can't get close enough to touch him, let alone attack!" the other two members of D.A.T.S. responded. No way, I ain't getting into a 'we lost' mood again!

"I don't want to hear anymore 'we should give up' talk! We beat Kurata and we can beat this guy!" I said, getting out my Digi-Vice, another idea in my head. "Geo-Grey Sword!" I called forward Shine Greymon's weapon. Time to get up close and personal! Shine Greymon dug his fist into the ground and pulled out his sword out of now where.

"Arise! My Dual-Solar Spear!" Oh come on! Did he really just try to trump me! His weapon, a dual spear of course, appeared out of nowhere as well. Okay, I know for a damn fact the Geo-Grey Sword looks so much cooler then his weapon.

"Oh no! He's got a weapon too!" Yoshi cried. Man, have a little faith will ya. Like that's gonna stop us. Shine Greymon attacked the knight again, and both were at a stalemate, fighting for dominance.

"By attacking a Royal Knight, you are attacking the throne of King Drasil himself! We took a sacred oath to protect our beloved king! A oath that won't be broken by the likes of you!" Wow, this guy really likes to praise his own loyalty, conceited much. Anyway, he knocked Shine Greymon's sword away as well as Shine Greymon. He then raised his spear above his head.

"You will pay for your disloyalty to the King! _Shock Wringer_!"(?) he yelled, spinning his spear at insane speeds. Our Digimon were sucked up the vortex, while the rest of us held on for dear life to some nearby trees. Once it stopped, our Digimon landed on the ground quite painfully. We all ran to our respective partners.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi cried, going to her partner.

"We don't have the power to go up against a Royal Knight!" Mirage Gaogomon told Thomas. No one, it seemed, noticed that I made my way to Shine Greymon.

"You will now be deleted, as a warning to all of those who might follow in your misguided footsteps." Craniamon told us, raising his spear in front of Shine Greymon. '**No way in the eight circles of Hell are we going to let him delete our partner!**' Masaru declared, and I agreed with him. Taking a leap of faith, so to speak, I punched the spear as it came down with everything I had.

"What! Boss!" a shocked Shine Greymon said, opening his eyes to see me.

"No way! He stopped Craniamon's attack with nothing but his bare fist!" Gotsumon exclaimed.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW!" Blue-boy gasped. Hey, I'm Marcus Damon, I don't know the meaning of the word impossible. So I decided to spell it out for the big guy.

"I'm a Damon, I don't know the meaning of the word 'impossible'. Two worlds are about collide and I don't see your precious king doing anything to stop it." I declared, gathering my strength. Craniamon's eyes' widen in surprise. "I a ruler doesn't care about his people, then he doesn't deserve to be called king!" and with that I upper-cutted the spear, sending the so called Royal Knight onto his ass.

"Craniamon just..." Gotsumon couldn't find the words to show his amazment. Luckily, Keenan and Ravemon could. "Got his butt kicked!" they too said in amazment. I hopped off of Shine Greymon and got my Digi-Vice ready one more time. "Okay Shine Greymon, let's show 'em what your made of!"

"Right Boss." he nodded and stood up, engulfed in flames.

"**Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!**" I gave Shine Greymon the power go to the level above Mega as his wings were now flames and held the sun-like orb above him. He pulled out a flame sword and shield.

"**Shine Greymon: Burst Mode**!" Shine Greymon called his new power. "What's he doing?" Gotsumon asked the group's braniac. "Burst Mode! Marcus is trying to give Shine Greymon the power to surpass Mega!" Thomas explained.

"Now get him, Shine Greymon! Go!" I gave the order, and said Digimon once again crossed weapons with the Royal Knight. But this time Shine Greymon was winning. "Now, let's finish him off!" Suddenly, a bright light appeared above us and separated the two dualing Digimon. And in front of us was a red and white knight with this weird triangle formation on his chest and shield. '**I know I've seen that symbol somewhere before**.' Masaru said off hand.

"That's Gallantmon, another Royal Knight!" Gotsumon exclaimed. So what, we almost finished off Blue-boy, he shouldn't be much harder.

"Craniamon, how can you let yourself be pushed around like that." Gallantmon said, annoyed. Then five more lights came falling from the sky. Wow, the sky really is falling.

"Magnamon! Dynasmon! Crusadermon! Ulforce-Veedramon! And that's their leader, Omnimon!" Gotsumon handled the explainations. "The Royal Knights, the net's highest powered security force! They protect King Drasil with their lives! Each one fighting for their own personal form of Justice!"

"Hmm... the king is going to need seven new bodyguards once we're through with them." I cracked my knuckles. Suddenly, Gallantmon raised his lance and struck the ground "_Royal Saber!_" and this huge energy wave hit all of us and degenerated our Digimon. Then I heard a rumbling sound, kinda like a motorcycle, in the distance.

"Hey, Pineapple-head rip off! Take on someone your own size!" Andn this guy on a giant bike leaped over us and veered around. He was tall, with three red eyes and dressed as a biker. And he had a tail!

"Oh no! That's Beelzemon! He's a Demon Lord!" Gotsumon cried, now looking really worried. "A Demon Lord? Like Belphemon?" Yoshi asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, but ya dare compare me to that weakling. I learned ma lesson a long time ago." the Ghost Rider said, though I have no idea why that name comes to mind. Got to stop watching movies at three in the morning.(Sorry, his accent is kinda of confusing to me.)

"And what to do you hope to do, Demon! There is only one of you and seven of us!" Gallantmon told him, still full of confidence. "Nope, I brought me along some of ma friends!"

"_Atomic Ray!_" another voice called and this huge laser thing struck the center of the Royal Knights half circle. "_Storm of Judgement!_" yet another one said, this time a lightening storm focused in on them. Then a black robot and giant pink bunny Digimon floated down.

"HiAndromon! He's the completed Mega level of Andromon and has some of the Digital World's most powerful attacks. And that's Cherubimon, she's one of the three Celestial Digimon!" Gotsumon informed us, looking more confident of our odds of winning.

"I don't know why, but those two seem familar to me." pondered Thomas, trying to remember something. Come on man, an epic fight's about to break out and your trying to think of something else?"

"So what, we still out number you. You can't hope to win." Magnamon told them.

"That's what you think! _Howling Crusher!_" this giant loin digimon yelled, knocking him down. I know that one! That's SaberLeomon! "_Mega Barrage!_" and hundreds of missles impacted the other knights. And this huge bunny-like Digimon with green armour and missiles came down. And I mean he's Huge! Easily twice, three times the size of any of the others.

"That's MegaGargomon! He carries more weapons and armament then most countries. And that SaberLeomon, an acieant beast Digimon. But how, he's supposed have been deleted!" This time it was Yoshi that handled the names. Maybe this is a different one.

"And we're not done yet!" MegaGargomon said, his voice sounding like two different people. "What?" all the knights yelled.

"_Spirit Strike!_" and four fox-spirit things swooped in and blew up Dynasmon and Ulforce-Veedramon. A female Digimon with yellow fox styled armour flew down holding a staff.

"You'll pay for impersanting my husband!" She yelled at them, also in a dual voice. '**Hey, since when can Digimon get married?**' Masaru asked, still in awe of what we're seeing. That's actually a good question though. I looked and saw that Crusadermon seemed to flinched.

"That's Sakuyamon! She's one of the most powerful Shaman Digimon and her mission is to convey the will of the Gods!" Falcomon said, maybe he remembered a legend or something.

"And pray tell, who is your husband?" Omnimon asked, no getting slightly worried. Sakuyamon simply lifted a red cape and threw it at the Royal Knights and understanding seemed to dawn on them. "I think you know." she said.

"_Lightening Just!_" a huge bolt/spear/lance of energy came from the sky and the ground suddely began to shift and raise/lower all over the place. The Royal Knights seemed to be scattered and a fire roared around us. Then a figue walked out and placed the cape on his shoulders. Absoultely everyone, well the Data Squad at least, were shocked at what they saw.

It was ANOTHER GALLANTMON!

"You maybe able to defeat the the Data Squad, Royal Knights, but you'll never be able to defeat us! I am the orginal Gallantmon! And we are the Tamers!" he decreed, also in a dual voice.

*End Chapter!*

* * *

Reaper: OH MY GOD! That took forever to write! My hand will be killing me for weeks!

Takato: How long was the story? I mean, you even watched the episode that this took place in to get right too.

Reaper: Somewhere between five and six thousand words, not including the dialogue befoe and after. And yeah, I watched the episode on youtube in order to get some of things right. Anyway, this is what I think would happen in the sequal of Ruki44's "Digimon Tamers: Rika's Story". Though, I would say that the Tamer would have ran into them at some points, to give advice or stuff like that. This was actually pretty hard sicne Ruki44's style is different from mine.

Takato: The amazing thing is that you were able concentrate on this while also watching like two other videos at the same time, every time.

Reaper: Hey! You can't fault me for watching 'Runaway Locomon' you're in it. And you forgot the part when I was playin Dead Frontier and that one game too.

Takato: Please don't remind me, it took forever to get the ringing out of my ears.

Reaper: Oh, suck it up. Well people, don't forget to review and vote for my other co-host.

Takato: Yeah! I want some witnesses in case this guy goes pyscho again!

Reaper: (knocks out Takato with a pressure point.) Be quiet. Don't mind him viewers, he doesn't know what's he talking about. Well, I already have the next one-shot lined up but maybe 'All Four' will be updated first.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper


	3. Karaoke Night: Takato's POV

Reaper: Hey there, well I got this one done as fast as possible because I'm about to be swamped by work, school and practice. This is just to get it off of my chest so I don't forget it later.

Takato: Oh yeah, you told me about two-a-days. Your dead, plain and simple.

Reaper: Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway, today I'm going to announce our newest co-host, so everyone give a big round of applause for...Jaden Yuki!  
(Crickets chirp)  
Takato: Ok...where the hell is he?  
(Door to the right bursts open and Jaden falls through)  
Jaden: Hey, sorry I'm late guys. I was held up by Alexis and couldn't find my Winged Kuriboh card.

Reaper: Don't worry about. Anyway, just to let the rest of you know, this is a song fic, sort of, but hopefully you will like it. Before we get started, I would like to say, the main Tamers(Takato, Rika, Henry) are in high school, about 16, and that there is one swear word in it. But this is rated T so I should be good. And Jaden, you get the quote today.

Jaden: Sweet! Ok, where's that card, here it is! Today's quote is from somewhere on the Internet, or one of his friends, '2012 is the year the Mayans decided to stop building gigantic stone calenders by hand' and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Karaoke Night: Takato POV

This is bad, this is really, really bad. What was so bad you ask? Well, we were all at Jeri's restaurant and tonight we're going to test her new Karaoke machine and all of us, even Ryo were here. They just got and most people thought it would be a good idea. But when you mix in Digimon, Tamers' of said Digimon, random selection, and well...Rika, things are going to end badly.

"Okay then Takato, go to the hat, pick out a paper and choose a song." Jeri instructed me. She was happy to try out the new machine and normally we would all agree with her but when she asked us to try it our, some of us panicked. She doesn't remember Kazu's and Kenta's 'singing'.

"A-alright then." I stammered. The rules were simple for tonight. We pick a name out of the hat, find something about that person that's interesting or noticable and pick a song to express that. And at the end, we tell everyone who that person is. So I put my hand in and took out a random piece of paper an looked at the name.

'Rika?' I thought. Okay...this just went from bad to worse. 'Calm down Takato, you can do this. You've faced down Mega level Digimon and a program that wanted to annihilate the world. You can handle a song to Rika.' I gave myself a pep talk. It sorta worked and I listed the things that were interesting. I came to a conclusion on the first one. Her eyes.

I walked up to the machine and looked through the songs and found the one I was looking for. Thank goodness I listen to a lot of american music. I selected it and picked up the microphone and I grinned internally, looking at the lyrics screen. Not that I needed it, I know it by heart.

The sound of drums, and an electric guitar and bass went through the restaurant and I couldn't help jumping slightly and banging my head to the beat, apparently, the others were surprised at the song.

"_I hold on so nervously, to rid my drink  
I wish it was cooling me, but so far it's not been good  
It's been shitty, and I feel awkward as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing, since I thought  
you and me, Well I'm imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place"_I sang the first bit, going mostly in tone and somehow I locked eyes with Rika. I grinned at the next part and started to dance like in the video a little more.

"_Well I'm not paralyzed But,  
I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move  
Because your standing still, If you body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you._" the chorus seemed to get the others into the song as well and they started to head bang a little or clap to the beat.

"_I hold on to one more drink, before I think  
That I'm looking too desperately  
But so far it's not been fun, I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me, Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_"

Now, some were really getting into it but it seemed that Rika was try to think of something. But I was too into the song to really take notice.

_"Well I'm not paralyzed but,  
I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move  
Because your standing still, If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you._"

Here there was a bit of just the instruments, giving me a small break.

_"Well I'm not paralyzed but,  
I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move  
Because you standing still, If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you."_

_"I'm not paralyzed but,  
I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move  
Because you standing still, If you body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you."_

By this time, I had already moved forward so that I was standing in front of Rika mostly. But it looked normally to everyone else.

_"You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you."_

Now I was actually in front of her, and she got wide-eyed.

_"You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you."_

And with that the song ended and I stepped back to the main part of the machine.

"That was great Takato, who was it for?" Ryo asked, and everyone nodded their heads, except for Rika, Renamon, and for some reason Guilmon.

"Uh...well...the song was for Rika. I hop you liked it." I blushed as I answered and went to sit down. When I looked back after I sat down, I saw the rarest thing in the world. Rika gave me a small, true smile and a nod. And just before she looked away, she muttered something and winked.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the past." Is what I think she said.

* * *

Reaper: And there you have it. In case you were wondering, the song is 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. There is a music video of it on youtube if you want to get an idea of the dancing Takato did.

Jaden: Sweet song man, even Kuriboh was getting into it. But why this one and today?

Takato: The today is easy, he's got two-a-days and school will be starting soon and he's the first vacation in years coming in the next two weeks so he'll be pretty busy for a while. Good thing for me, I'll be safe for that amount of time.

Reaper:(Glares at Gogglehead) Anyway, the why is because I love this song and had it stuck in my head for weeks and then this popped in my head so, BOOM! Fast update out of no where. Also, either 'All Four' will be updated or the second part of 'Role Reversal' is next though it may take a while. I also bet none of you can figure out where the rest of the inspiration for this song came from. A free bunny if you can guess.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	4. Karaoke Night: Rika's POV

Jaden: Huh? What's this? 'Dear Jaden and Takato, I shall be MIA for the next few weeks since my coaches decided that they are evil. I left Ramen, Fried Chicken, Rice, Salad in the refrigarator for the time I'm away. Please do not touch my emergancy steaks in the freezer or I will kill with a paper clip. Also, don't let Hermione, Alexis and Rika inside my house, look over my stories. Oh! And before I forget, try to find my evil, world dominating bunny that was a gift. Someone has seemed to have kidnapped him. Wishing you guys Luck, The Reaper.'

Takato: Yes! I ain't going to die any time soon. I'm going to go see Rika now.

Jaden: Wait man, it says to not let any of them in the house. I don't think he would like that. He probably wired this place.

Takato: Relax, I'm not going to let them in. I just need to go see Rika so I can explain why I've been missing for a while. She'll probably hit me a bit, but that's okay. We usually make up after.

Jaden: Okay, I can work with that. I'll go see Alexis after we introduce the next chapter. Deal?

Takato: Deal. The next chapter is another Karaoke one, so we kinda hope you guys like it for our sakes. We're doing this behind his back.

Jaden: And today's qoute...drum roll and the card Kuriboh...'Who ordered some exploding pants?' for Tory Belleci. You know, that's actually not a bad idea, I would buy them.

* * *

Karaoke Night: Rika's POV

After Gogglehead finished and I...apologized...Jeri took out the next name for who was going to sing.

"And the next person is...Rika!" Jeri exclaimed. Damn, I was hoping for more time but now I got to roll with it. I stuck my hand in the other hat and pulled out the first slip of paper I touched. I looked at it and mentally sighed. 'Takato...' now I knew the powers that be liked using us as play things.

Well, Takato's song gave me an idea and I looked through the song list on the machine. 'Yes! They do have it.' I thought to myself. I pushed the select button as I walked up to the stage. I may not like singing in public but at least I don't get stage fright.

A soft beat of drums, guitar and piano started as I sang the first verse.

"_Decived by my eyes, and all I was told I should see  
Opinions not mine, the person the taught me to be  
One night in the dark, a vision of someone I knew  
And in the darkness, I saw a voice say I'm you_"

I smirked inwardly as the others were swaying slightly with the music. They didn't know what was coming up next. A loud guitar riff(I think, I'm not sure) went and everyone looked startled.

"_Inside me a light was turned on, Then I was alive  
If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed  
Dreams you never lived and scars never healed  
In the darkness, light will take you to the other side  
And find me waiting there you'll see,  
If you just close your eyes._"

The chorus went and suddenly the music went back to soft as I fixed my voice to do another verse.

"_Hearts uninspired, trapped inside somebody's dream  
Too close to the fire, yet cold and numb with the pain  
But the fever has broken, and ther river has run to the sea  
Washed to the ocean, and saved by a voice inside me_"

Once again I smirked as the chorus came on again.

"_Inside me a light was turned on, Then I was alive  
If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed  
Dreams you never lived and scars never healed  
In the darkness, light will take you to the other side  
And find me waiting there you'll see,  
If just close you eyes._"

I chanced a look at Takato and saw his face light up with realization. This time though the instruments didn't go back to soft.

"_Never thought I would be here, so high in the air  
This is my unanswered prayer, defined by another  
So much wasted time, out of the darkness each breath  
That I take will be mine._"

"_If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed  
Dreams you never lived and scars never healed  
In the darkness, light will take you to the other side  
And find me waiting there you'll see,  
If you just close you eyes._

_If you just close eyes!_"

The instrument, though mostly guitar, solo started and I realized that I was dancing to the song too. 'When did that start happening?' I asked myself as the music stopped.

"Wow Rika, I didn't see that one coming. Who did you get?" Jeri asked me.

"Takato." I stated simply as went back to sit down. I took another look at Takato and saw that he mouthed a 'thank you' and I smiled in return. At that point, I really think all was right with the world.

* * *

Jaden: Wow, he didn't really give us much to go on, did he?

Takato: Nope. Oh well, at least we're free to do as we wish for the next few weeks. Oh! Before I forget, the song that Rika sang in this one is 'Just Close Your Eyes' by Waterproof Blond.

Jaden: Hey, I just remembered Alexis's hair is blond.

Takato: What? You mean to tell me you only just remembered that!

Jaden: No, just thought I would bring it up. Now come on, I need to buy some explosive pants before I meet Alexis.

Takato: Alright, alright, I'm coming.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper, Takato, and Jaden.


	5. Shi No Numa

Reaper: Well, I got seriously bored and I was playing CoD: Nazi Zombies and Dead Frontier a lot lately so I got an idea for two Zombie fics. One where they go in the game and one where it really happens, but this one is about going in the game. I also have special guests for today since both Jaden and Takato decided to disobey me so here they are.

Pikachu: Hiya everyone! It's me, Pikachu! As you all know I'm from the Pokemon anime.

Harry: And me, Harry from the Harry Potter series. How are all of you?

Reaper: Yeah, Jaden and Takato decided to invite Alexis, Rika, Buneary and Hermione over for a date with their others but Pikachu had to save the world again and Harry made plans with Hermione before that. So these two get to guest star and chance for a story for Pikachu.

Pikachu: Yes! I get one before Jaden! Wait, will have Ash and Misty in it?

Harry: Most likely, since Reaper's only pairings that aren't alternative are debatable and that's Rukato and AAM(isty)L. Everything else isn't cannon.

Reaper: Yes, I admit that I usually don't agree with cannon pairings but there are a few I tolerate. And on with the chapter and the qoute for today is "Who wants to be the first to die!" by Richard the Loinheart, though I don't know if it's real. And this rated T for language.

* * *

Shi No Numa

Henry, Jeri and Takato were at Rika's house playing my newest game, CoD: World at War on her 63" LCD T.V. It was raining outside and none of the others wanted to go and brave the storm so they decided to play new level, Shi No Numa.

"Ha! There goes your head meatbag!" Rika exclaimed. For some reason, she really enjoyed shooting games and got like this everytime.

"Rika, not so loud...shit, back up, back up!" Takato tried to say but was interrupted by a zombie to his side.

"I will never understand how you guys can do this all the time." Jeri said, still trying to get the hang of the game.

"It's simple, it let's the two of them let off some steam that builds up." Henry said, secertly agreeing that the game did help with that a lot. He wasn't really a fan of these games but he was quite good at them.

"Hey, isn't a bad idea to play video games in a thunderstorm?" Jeri asked, not really sure of it.

"Don't worry, what could possibly go wrong?" Henry told her just as Takato heard him.

"Wait don't say that!" Takato yelled but it was too late as a lightning bolt struck the Nonaka household. The current raced down the wires of the house and into the television and thus into our favorite teens.(all of them are 17)

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" All of then yelled and somehow they were transported into the big screen.

* * *

**Imperial Army base, late afternoon**:

"Ow, what hit me?" Takato said, rubbing his head while trying to stand up.

"Ugh, did someone get the number of the tank that hit me?" Henry groaned, also getting up.

"What smells like Vodka?" Jeri asked, already on her wobbly legs, said smell on her clothes.

"What the hell just happened." Rika told the others as she came to.

As the four teens got a good look at each other, the were surprised at what they were wearing. Takato was in a 1944 Nazi officer uniform along with the Nazi party hat and had a P08 Luger at his waist. He also had a slightly different skin tone, just a bit more tan and looked somewhat German. His hair turned a sandy brown though he kept his the red eyes and was taller then 6' as well.

Rika was in a standard American G.I. uniform with a small pack on her back and a Colt M1911 and combat knife at her waist as well. She was also slightly taller and her hair was shorter and a bright red instead of her normal deep red color.

Jeri was in a Soviet Red Army uniform that contained a TT-33 service pistol and a Vodka bottle at her hips. She was still the same height, skin tone and hair color but had Russian-like facial features. (But not too much that she looks weird.)

Henry was the one least changed. He was in a World War 2 Imperial Army uniform with a Type 94 pistol and a katana. His hair was shorter and deep, almost black, blue. He was also slightly shorter as well.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" The four teens yelled, pointing wildly at each other. Their frantic ways continued until they heard a loud, manical laughter out of nowhere and sending chills up their spines.

"What was that?" Henry asked, his voice slightly altered.

"I don't know, but do you hear zhat?" Takato said, a medium German accent in his voice.

"Just barely, what the hell is it?" Rika responded, indeed hearing something in the distance.

"Um guys, I don't feel zo good." Jeri said in a heavy Russian accent, holding her head. Henry immediately rushed over to help keep her upright. Then Rika noticed that the Vodka bottle was half empty.

"Jeri, I think you have a hangover from all the Vodka that was in your system." She told the other two teenagers. "What? I never had a drink in my life! How can I have a hang over?" Jeri declared, still a shaky on her feet.

"No, but Nikolai is and it seems..." But Henry was suddenly cut off by a yell.

"YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Takato yelled, plunging a combat knife in a Imperial undead head. The others turned and saw him fighting a couple of other zombies and killing them rather easily with his knife.

"Guys, were actually in the game! Remember for the first few rounds just knife them and keep track of your points." Takato calmly told them, cleaning the blood off his knife. They stood there dumbly until a board flew off a window and Rika sprang into action.

"GET BACK MEATSACK!" She screamed, almost breaking the other eardrums as she too killed a zombie with her knife.

"Wow, for a second they almost sounded like Edward Richtofen and Tank Dempsey" Henry said, looking only slightly surprised. He was quickly pulled out of it as the window closest next to him and he quickly shot in the head with his pistol.

"How did I...?" He asked amazed, having never handled a real gun. More zombie groans were heard and all of them headed to the four windows and took up spots.

"Guys, we know this map. Keep track of your points on the watch we got and just use your knife for now. Get the Gewehr-41 after we get over 2000 points." Takato told the others

"I get it Kraut!" Rika snapped back, before her hands went to her mouth, shocked she yelled like to her best friend.

"Leave it, the beasts of hell are coming, we must prepare." Henry said, then surprised as well at his voice.

"I won't even try to speak, I don't trust myself." Jeri said quietly.

"Here they come, SHOW NO FEAR!" Takato yelled, already knifing a Zombie in the head. The others also were holding off several zombies at there windows.

"SHIT!" Jeri swore as a zombie managed to scratch her through the window. She instantly stepped back, pulled out her TT-33 and shot it quickly dead.

"Feel the pain of the Red Army." she said, while the others were already used to it. The next wave was already at the windows and they took out their pistols to shoot.

"Head-shot! Too bad we ain't keeping score!" Rika yelled, with a Arisaka rifle that it seemed to pick up.

"His head exploded, WHAT JOY!" Takato also yelled, happy at the destruction he was causing. In fact, everyone was getting into a slightly disturbing frame of mind.

"We should head down stairs. Our death would not be honorable in such a small room" Henry said, opening up the warning room. They traveled down the stairs outside the warning room to the courtyard. Some went under the main building and were surprised with what they found.

"This will turn them into red mist!" Rika exclaimed, finding a M1897 Trenchgun.

"Ah, the weapon I used to kill my first husband, he was bastard." Jeri said, also picking up a sawed off shotgun. (I know it's not in this room, but it fits alright.) Takato and Henry were in the room adjcent to it and found an odd toy box.

"Vell, go ahead and open my friend." Takato told his Axis ally. Henry did open the box and jumped back when he saw a Type 100 sub-machinegun in the box.

"The Emparor has gave us his blessings." he declared, pulling out the Japanese weapon. Takato went next and opened the box after the lid closed.

"Vhat zhe Hell?" he asked when he saw that a .357 Magnum revolver inside intsead. He immeditely shrugged and pulled it out, though he frowned as he did.

"American weapons, why must they end the torture so quickly." Takato stated. Nobody replied when a fog started to roll in and dog howls were heard.

"Oh, those don't sound like freakbags." Rika said, ready with her Trenchgun.

"_FETCH ME THERE SOULS!_" A disembodied voice cried and suddenly a lightening cloud appeared out of thin air.

* * *

Reaper: And that's the end for this chapter. I know that it has almost no hints of romance in any part of it and that's good. This is supposed to be a pure action one-shot.

Harry: Inferi! What the Hell? How did you get this idea?

Pikachu: He plays the Nazi Zombie mode on CoD: World at War and the app on the iPod. It really is a fun game.

Harry: Uh...what is that? I didn't follow that.

Pikachu: Ugh! Stupid wizard! It's a video game! Don't they teach you nothing over in that wizard school of yours?

Reaper: Come on Pikachu, be nice. He hasn't really had much experiance with that kinda stuff remember. And how do you know about it anyway?

Pikachu: Ash and Misty play a lot of video games. Surprisingly, Misty was a closet gamer for a while and beat Ash in a one on one match in Modern Warfare 2.

Harry: Sounds like me and Hermione sometimes.

Reaper: Well my dear audiance members, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and review or I'll send zombies to your house as well.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
Reaper, Pikachu and Harry.


	6. Shi No Numa Continued

Reaper: Um...well, it's too late to submit a Halloween story my friends.

Jaden: Wow, is it me or are you really sad about this?

Takato: NO WAY! He's actually showing emotions! That's not possible!

Reaper: Yes, I do have some semblance of emotion and a what remains of my heart, even though I lost that almost six years go. Anyways, this is a new chapter for 'Digital Drive' though I haven't updated Role Reversal yet or even 'All Four' and that's because I'm really stuck on those. Anyway, this is the second chapter of Shi No Numa. By any chance, have any of you readers played the Zombie mode on Black Ops?

Jaden: Wait, you mean that they came out with another one? How many are there?

Takato: There are about 8, if you include 'The Big Red One' and 'Finest Hour'. I'm probably missing some though.

Reaper: And I want to do today's quote from Zombies: 'Stay away from my Vodlka!'-Nikolai. Also, this chapter is not for the squimish or easily offended by swearing or blood, or random zombie killing.

* * *

**Shi No Numa; Part Two**

**"**_FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!_" The disembodied voice declared as the lightning cloud appeared in the middle of the four 'soliders'. A large dog, half-rotted, then ran out of the cloud and looked around before charging at Takato, on fire. That is, until he put two rounds into it's head and chest, dropping it dead.

"Hmph...I do not like killing dogs!" Takato told them, but the celebration was cut short as two more lightning clouds appeared and more dogs charged at them. Rika's Trench gun made short work of her attacking canines, while Henry's Type 100 rattled off rounds after rounds and dropped a couple of them. Unfortunately, Jeri's sawed shotgun two rounds left unarmed for a couple of seconds, but her combat knife nearly gutted the left over dogs completely. They stayed in a ready stance until the noticed the fog had disappeared.

"Damnit! Ve should training them, not killing them!" Takato said, loading his .357 Colt. And yet more zombie moans were heard in the distance. They never noticed the ammo box laying on the ground.

"Good, I missed these shambling bastards." Rika said, also loading up the shotgun.

"Yes, lets send us send these demons back to Hell." Henry agreed. Jeri simply took a swing of her vodlka bottle. The break was cut short as more zombies were already breaking through the windows and some even running down the stairs from the warning room.

"Shit, open fire!" Jeri yelled, unleashing the blasts from her shotgun. They quickly were backed into a gate blocking an exit the outside swamp.

"Damn, cover me!" Jeri yelled and a simple kick took down the door. As they ran into the walkways that linked the main hut to the rest of the land, shooting behind them and lobbing a couple of gernades.

"There is a lock on this door, the Gods must be testing our courage." Henry declared, standing out side of the comm room shooting down more of the undead with his sub machinegun.

"Well, tell your Gods that Jeri needs more ammo. Share your ammo Commrades." Jeri said, loading the 2 of her last six shells.

"Vait, zhere might be a few guns in zhe room." Takato told her, seeing that the lock was no longer there and opened the door. Only to see soda machines floating and cycling in the middle of the wall in front of them. They stood like that for a while, Rika even shooting a zombie in the head absent-mindly with her pistol, until the machine finally stopped on a green colored soda machine. With four cola bottles in the bottom, ready to be drank.

"Well, it can't be worse then being eaten by zombies." Jeri said, picking up one, taking off the cap with her knife and drank the whole bottle down. "Whoa! This makes me feel fast...but I prefer Wolka." she said. After her, Henry took another one and he too felt the power of Speed Cola. "My hands will deal a fast death to my enemies."

Takato and Rika took the last two and right before he drank his he gave a toast, "With complaments of the German Army!". Rika downed her's in two gulps and couldn't resist "Dude, I love Bosinova!"

"I FEEL LIKE DANCING!" Takato said, finishing his Speed Cola and reloading his .357 with super human speed. "Quickly, to the box, ve vill safer if we can get better guns from it." and with that, the four insane zombie killers ran back to the Main Hut, shooting a couple of left over zombies on the way. Jeri got in line first and opened up the box and found a PPSh-41 sub-machinegun waiting for her. "And you thought Hell was bad, wait till you get a load of me!"

"Move over, let's see what it has now." Rika interrupted, shoving her aside and opening the box, to have a BAR(Browning Automatic Rifle) sitting there. "Yes! World's best weapon, world's finest soldier!" she exclaimed, taking it out and loading it up, ready for a blood bath.

"Ja, very nice Yankee Jane, let's see what it has in store for zhe Doctor!" and Takato also had a chance for a random weapon and got a FG-42 battle rifle, "Happy, happy times! A fine peice of German engineering."

"Let the Gods bless the honorable Henry now." Henry said, finally taking another shot with the box. Only to have a small, brown, fluffy and cuddly teddy bear appear in the box with glowing, bloody eyes looking at them.

* * *

Reaper: Well, that was a very quick, short little chapter for the Zombies arc. I currently have two ideas for the next chapter.

Takato: Option one: Me and my friends set in medeval times, most likely England or France.

Jaden: Option two: Takato gets turned into a girl somehow and his/her adventure for a while.

Takato: WAIT! WHAT? I-

Reaper: And that's all for today folks. Now, reviews will go to the four brave souls, in the form of ammo, currently fighting the zombies. Please, don't let them run out of ammo. Also, go on Youtube and search 115 by Elena Siegman or Kevin Sherwood. And then you'll know a good zombie killing song, or a ass-kicking song in general.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper


	7. Role Reversal Chapter 2

Reaper: Hello there people! How's life treating you! Well, I'm posting up the second chapter of Role Reversal. I know this one is long overdue but I just couldn't figure out the personalities I wanted for the other affected Tamers. But Ruki44 helped me out on that so much so everyone, give her a big thank you.

Takato: And don't forget the fact you finally got a XBox and just nearly burned out the MoH and CoD: WaW discs. And abuse the zombies. And Assassin's Creed 2.

Jaden: You got an XBox! Why didn't you tell me! I really want to play Nazi Zombies. Not cool dude

Reaper: I sent you a message, but you were with Alexis almost all the time, so I invited Takato. Rika tagged along. Trust me, going against her in a video game is almost as bad in real life. But if I can go through hell, and theater, Rika wasn't much of a problem

Takato: I'm just amazed at the fact your not put out by the lack of reviews last chapter.

Jaden: Yeah man, only Ruki44 reviewed and we know that quite a few people actually read the chapters.

Reaper: Heh, it doesn't bother me too much. I'm used to be ignored but some people to review would be nice. That's why I allowed anyone to review by taking down the anon review blocker. Oh well, on with the show!

Takato: And today's quote is from George Washington-"I did not lead the war aganist George the Third to become George the First..." I don't know why we picked this.

* * *

Role Reversal: Part 2

Renamon was confused. No, confused is too light of a term. Downright disturbed and troubled were more accurate. While she and Rapidmon finished off Cherrymon and WaruMonzemon; Rika, Henry, Suzie, Kazu and Kenta were hit with a combnation of Cherrymon's 'Illusion Mist' and WaruMonzemon's 'Heart Breaker' attack. The result afterward was not pretty, even to someone as calm and collected as Renamon.

The most obvious, and in her mind wrong, change was to her own Tamer Rika. The tough, sarcastic, tomboy she knew and loved was out, with her mother, shopping for _DRESSES_! To impress a boy no less. When Rumiko asked why Rika wanted to buy dresses, Rika answered, "Well, you know Takato, right? I've liked him for a while now but I can't seem to get him to notice me. I guess he likes more femine girls and well, I'm not that." Well, Renamon knew that her Tamer might have a crush on Takato, but never really asked her about it.

Instead of being disturbed by this, Rumiko was surprised and said she would help in anyway she can. But even she didn't expect the complete turn around her daughter had. She expected maybe a skirt and blouse or two, and maybe some tiny accessories and make-up. Well, she was wrong. Rika had bought just about everything girly and started to rival her mother in amount of what she bought.

She was lucky that Rika's mother convinced her not wear most of it, saying that she would probably give the poor boy a heart just by wearing the simplest of dresses and the like. She was right, even Renamon nearly had one watching the whole thing.

And she didn't even want to get started on the others.

* * *

'That was a shocking dream,' Takato thought, still slighty unconcious. 'Seeing Rika in a dress, she would sooner start dating then wear one. But she did look cute in it though.' He finished.

"Takato, time to wake up." a voice told him, trying to wake him from his sleep. 'Huh, who could that be? It doesn't sound like mom.' Getting up very slowly, Takato opened his eyes and very nearly fainted again. "Hmmena...hemmena...Rika...what are you...?" Takato stuttered, still not believing his eyes. There stood Rika, the proud, tough, tomboyish Digimon Queen in the white dress with the ribbon and hat in front of him.

"Doing in your room? I came by to see if you doing better and if you wanted to do something for the afternoon." She explained easily. Her voice did not have the small edge it usually carried and she a small smile on. Takato just stared before regaining something of his mind. "Wait, how did you know I was sick?"

"Well, I ran into Henry and Jeri earlier and they said you've been sick sense Friday. Why? Do you still feel bad, do you need anything?" Rika asked worriedly. "What! Oh no, I'm fine now but I ment what are you doing in a dress?"

"Hm...why, don't you like or something. Mom and I picked it out and I wore it for you." Rika asked, a look of embarassement and sadness on her face. "Wait, no! It's fine. Actually I think it looks good on you," Rika beamed, "But it's just slightly out of character for you. Uh...what did you want to do for the afternoon?"

"Well, I was thinking that going around Shinjuku and then head to the new mall that opened up. But if you don't feel good I can wait." Rika told him, trying not to look hopeful.

"Nah, it's okay. I should be well enough to go there, as long as I don't push it. Can you give me a few minutes to get ready?" Takato asked. Rika nodded and walked and closed the door behind her. 'Did Rika Nonaka just ask me out on a date!" he thought. He continued to think about this as he put on his clothes.(unknowningly chosing different, slightly better clothes then normal.)

'She said that she and her mother had gone shopping for clothes. While rare, it's not impossible. But buying dresses just for me, knowing that I'm sick and now asking me on a 'date' things are way too off for something not to be wrong.' He thought almost finished. Once he put on his sneakers, he stopped at the door. 'Am I really going to do this? Yes! This might be odd but it's not like it happens ever. It's just Rika being extremely friendly but... okay I got nothing.' He opened the door with that.

"Okay then Rika, I'm ready. Let's go!" He said, grabbing her hand and jogging down the stairs, out the door.

* * *

"Henry! I know I told to get out more and all that stuff, but this is taking things way to far! I don't even know you anymore!" Terriermon told him, not believing what he was seeing. In front of him was his trusty, smart, computer obssesed, (and slightly uptight) partner Henry, laying down on the grass, sleeping, wearing shorts and a wife-beater.(for those who don't know, it's the guy version of a tank top)

"Um...there's a new computer program that your dad just got and he wanted your help to put it in... and still nothing." The dog-bunny tried. Ever since that fight with Cherrymon and WaruMonzemon, Henry and Suzie were acting really weird. He and Lopmon did everything they could to keep them away from their apartment so their parents wouldn't freak. Henry was acting like a super lazy, laid back outside kinda guy while Suzie. Well, Suzie was basically a younger version of Rika. Speaking of Rika.

"I see that you've been having some problems also Terriermon." A voice said behind him. "AH! Geez Renamon, you really know how to give a mon a heart attack. And what do you mean 'also'?

"You'll see, in about 45 seconds." Renamon told him as she jumped down a branch to stand in front of the dog-bunny. Terriermon simply turned to look at where Renamon told him to look and his jaw hit the ground for the fourth time that day.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIGI-GNOMES IS GOING ON HERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, just before he fainted. "Hm...maybe pigs will start flying this afternoon. I mean, stranger things have happened before." Renamon muttered to her self, shifting so she can keep an eye on her Tamer. "And who knows, she might get her wish."

* * *

'Okay, this is beyond weird.' Takato thought as Rika led him through the mall. For the last half hour, Rika was the exact opposite of what she normally was. Polite, soft, gentle, kind and girly. And while the were walking through the park, Takato thought he saw Henry but it couldn't have been him. The boy was dressed in a wife-beater and shorts that surely didn't belong to Henry, he wore mostly pants. Though he was sure he heard Terriermon.

"Takato? Do you wanna get some lunch?" Rika asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Um...sure. Where do you want to go?" Takato asked dumbly, slightly glad he left Guilmon at home.

"How about we decide when we get to the food court?" Rika told him, already leading him by the hand and causing our resident Gogglehead to blush. That is, until a voice Rika, under any mindset, dreaded hearing.

"NONAKA! Well, what do we have here?"

End Chapter

* * *

Reaper: And that it for that chapter. It's taken a while to get it this far and I don't think I could more down right now.

Jaden: I just noticed something. This is your first chapter of the new year. Sweet.

Takato: And that means that we have to go through all his insanity for another year.

Reaper: Shut up. Well everyone, I'll try to put more chapters for this and All four but I'm swamped. On the bright side, I got accepted to college.

Takato and Jaden: WHAT!

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper


	8. Project Hypnos

Reaper: I got a new idea for this rukato fic. If you ever seen the music video for "Monster" by Skillet, you might get the idea. And it's kinda like, just slightly, an X-man crossover, if you squint.

Jaden: I've heard that song, Alexis almost blew out my ears playing it. And I only know of Wolverine from that.

Takato: Why do I have a bad feeling that I'm going to get screwed over in this story.

Reaper: That might be because you are...AND QUE THE TELEPORTER! ACTIVATE! Jaden, remind me to get you a booster set later for your help.

Jaden: No prob man. Where did you send Takato anyway?

Reaper: The story, and that knocking is really annoying me, mind going out to check it?

Jaden: Sure.(Walks outside through the front door, two seconds later a bloodcurling scream was heard.)

Reaper: Alright then! On with the chapter and I own nothing!(Grabs a FAL and runs outside.)

* * *

Project Hypnos

Mitsuo Yamaki sat in his living room, looking over some classifed files that weren't even supposed to exisit. He was currently working at the Shinjuku Government building on a secret 'Genitic Research Project'. He was trying to get what the Americans called the 'Super Soldier Serum' to work on mutants.

You see, while Japan had it's fair share of mutants like the rest of the world, they were one of the few that accepted them and hadn't tried to persecute or harm them. Yamaki himself was a mutant and he knew first hand that many mutants were law abiding people that happened to help out whenever someone needed them. Mutants would help out on natural disasters and a number of many other situations. Don't get him wrong, there were people that didn't like them but for the most part, Japanese Mutants were tolerated.

But tensions around the world were getting worse in some places and many countries were trying to find ways to keep themselves on the best of military tech. The Americans had Captain America back in WWII but that formula was lost many decades ago along with the Captain. Canada had tried with their 'Weapon X' program and that did result in a mutant called Wolverine but he had left and was currently helping out his friend Charles Xavier in a school.

That's where Yamaki came in. He created a program that would enchance the power of mutants and would make them offical government officals to respond to emergancies. At least thats how it started. Now the Chairman of Defense(I don't know what the head of Japan's military is called so we'll with this until someone can tell me the actual name.) had run amock with his project and taken it as his own plan. He wanted to created a private army to overthrow the current Government and put himself in power. He had fired him in order to eliminate Yamaki as a threat to his plan.

But Yamaki wasn't going down without a fight. Before he was fired and thrown out of the building, he was able to smuggle out some profiles to see who they would be testing on. And they had moved up the testing to tonight and he need to devise a plan in a few hours.

'Well, Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka, lets' hope it won't be to late.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Takato did remember where he was. All he could remember was that he was called up some agents to come and do an interview.

"Hurry, the medication is starting to fade. Hit him with a higher dose so we can continue." A voice that barely made it into Takato's hazy mind said. And with that, the 17 year old started to panic. 'What! What's going on! I need to get out of here!' And with that Takato struggled to get out of the medical table he was strapped to. And in no time at all he was out and quickly looking for a way out.

"Go! We need to finish the procedure. He's not loyal yet!" The same scientist that spoke before yelled, pointing at the teenager. Paniced, Takato did the first thing that came to mind and punched the first person that tried to restrain him. That worker was then hurled into the next wall, which spider cracked. Too much into his own survival, Takato contiued to knock out the rest of the scientists and workers.

"How did I do that? My powers used to only be the claws and heightened senses. I wasn't this strong." Takato asked out loud. Then he heard a static noise in a computer monitor on the desk.

"Nice to see that your awake now Mr. Matsuki." Yamaki's face appeared on the monitor. Takato looked at the screen confused and shocked.

"Um...how are you exactly?" Takato asked, still trying to figure out a way out of the building.

"My name is Yamaki. Listen, there is another person in there that went through the same thing as you. I was able to knock out the power before they got to the mental conditioning on the both of you. Now it's up to you two to find away out. And be careful, the security gaurds are on high alert. The other test room is up two floors in the east side to the building. Hurry." Yamaki told him, the monitor going black.

"Well, that makes things more interesting. I wonder who else the 'captured'. Oh well, might as well get moving." Takato shrugged, lining up a shot to the reinforced door. He took off at a run and easily ran through the door. Now only mildly shocked, Takato looked to find a stairwell, jogging down the hallway to the eastside. Of course, he would meet resistance along the away.

"Hey you there! Stop!" the point man of five armed guards shouted, already leveling their guns at Takato. A rage built up in Takato, seeing that they didn't really regard him and were ready to just shoot him. That rage built up so fast, Takato had no choice but to open his mouth and let it out, in the form of a (engery-like) fireball.

"What the hell!" a guard yelled, as the fireball impacted the front man and the resulting explosion knocked them all back into the wall. Takato simply kept running past them and into the stairwell, climbing up two and three stairs at a time. That is, until he saw that the stairs ended on the next floor and he would have to fight through this floor too.

"Why can't they ever make it easy to escape when you want to?" Takato asked himself. He kept up his pace as he raced towards the west side of the building. Fighting more guards along the way.

* * *

'Ugh...what hit me?' Rika asked herself, coming to her senses. She looked around the room she was in and saw that it looked like kinda like a hospital room, but with a lot more computers. And that there were a lot of wires and IVs stuck in her. She quickly tore them off in panic and a pain washed over her and then left like it nevered happened.

'What the...? My powers aren't that strong are they?' She looked at her arms and saw that the skin was unblemished, even though she had plenty of IVs in her. She distinctly remembered her powers only allowed her to teleport short distances, disappear and move slightly faster. She never could regenerate after being injuried. Of course, someone had to interrupt her musings.

"Well, good to see that the second one has woken up. The first one is already on his way." Yamaki said, again from a computer monitor. Rika's head snapped to his direction, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What the...? Who are you and what are you talking about? What 'first on his way'?" Rika demanded, wanting her questions answered.

"My name is Yamaki, to answer your first question. And you are the second person that the scientist had 'experimented' on. But relax, I was able to stop them from completley messing you up," Yamaki told her, seeing her reaction to 'experiment' and continued, "As to the second question, the first person already broke free and is coming up here to help you escape as well."

"Hmph. I don't need anyone's help in escaping. But why are you telling me this?" Rika responded. Yamaki simply smirked at her.

"Simple, even you will need help in escaping from that building. Listen, you must make it to the top of the structure and then teleport the the two of you out of range of the building's guards. And even you can't fight a small army of them. The only chance either of you have of making it out is if you two work together to get out. And if I'm correct, he's outside the door right now. Good night now." Yamaki finished, the monitor again going black. Rika turned around and saw that a brown-haired boy about her age was standing in the door way looking a little winded.

'Hm...this won't end well, will it?' was the thoughts going through both their minds at the moment the saw each other.

*End Chapter*

* * *

Reaper: Well, I figured out what attacked Jaden. Looks like the zombies from Shi No Numa were still around and were a tad hungry. Jaden will be fine in a little bit. Also, All four in One should be updated sometime relatively soon. Though I make no promises.

Review make people happy and might make the updates go faster.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	9. Digimon World DawnDusk Tamers

Reaper: Let's see, want was I playing again? Because this chapter is based on it.

Jaden: Digimon World Dusk for your DS. Remember it took you about three weeks to get Gallantmon because you need to beat Dawn as well?

Takato: I don't understand how sometimes your starter Digimon are harder to train then some of the random ones you found. I mean, Growlmon should have been easy to use and level, right.

Reaper: Sadly that not the case my dear Takato. Growlmon has three moves, and of those only two are of any use. And takes forever to level because his defense is basically crap and need to be like lvl 30-40 something to Digivolve to WarGrowlmon. Though he did end up being one of my most powerful with over 900+ attack and really good stats all around. But I digress, I believe if I keep going on this might end up longer then the chapter itself.

Jaden: I think that's been threatening to happen for a while. Oh, before I forget didn't you say you were going to put a poll for something.

Reaper: Oh yeah! Attention readers, if there is a concept that you would like to see become a full story then you'll get that chance because now you can vote on which one in either reviews, the poll itself, or both. I'll give the options at the end of the chapter, but for now, TAKATO!

Takato: Reaper doesn't own Digimon in any, way, shape or form. And todays qoute-"The difficult we do immediately, the impossible will take a little while longer." form MW2, though there might be a version before that. (Okay, yes there are, I just wanted to put that one in.)

* * *

Digimon World Dawn/Dusk:  
Tamers

"Rika! Come on, wake up. We need to train to make sure we beat team Lightfang in the tournament later!" said a girl with brown hair that had a single pigtail to the said. The young red-headed girl in question was, key word being 'was', taking a nap underneath the shade of a cactus.

"Um...Jeri? I don't think that was such a good idea." a boy with glasses told her. Jeri simply looked a Kenta with a light glare then turned back to her best friend who looked annoyed that her nap was interrupted.

"Jeri, you better have a good reason why you woke me up in the middle of my sleep." Rika told the brunette with a straight face, though Jeri could easily hear the edge that went with that statement.

"Kenta made me do it, it was all his idea." she answered, pointing to the shy boy while shuffling away from the redhead.

"Kenta, you have till the count of of ten...one...two-" Rika started while Kenta tried to defend himself, "seven...eight...nine...t-" was as far as she got when someone came up behind them.

"Rika, you probably have some better thing to do then mess with Kenta. Like maybe recieving your Digimon pack." Chief Glare said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Really, we finally got our partners?" Jeri asked excited, as were Rika and Kenta, at the news. They have been waiting for their randomly chosen Digimon here at Thriller Ruins. And now they can see what they might get.

"Of course. Now please do remember that they were chosen at random and that it has nothing to do with you personally. Kenta, your up first." Cheif Glare told them, with Kenta coming up and getting his Digivice. He pushed the middle button and out of a warp of light came out...

"**KOKUWAMON!**" A small digimon that looked like he was a walking stun-gun appeared and walked up to meet his new tamer.

"Wow, he looks cool. Come here pal." When he make a move to shake his hand, Kenta got shocked by Kokuwamon's electricity.

"Ops, so sorry about that Kenta. Maybe I should have warned you about the surges, hehe." Kokuwamon apologized, though Kenta got back up.

"It's now problem, but I'm calling you Sparky from now on, kay?"

"That's entertaining and all, but it's your turn now Jeri." Cheif interrupted, handing Jeri her Digivice. Jeri also pushed the buttons on hers and out of her warp of light came out...

"**GARURUMON!**"

"**ELECTMON!**"

"Wow, I got two! And they're so cute! I'm Jeri you guys, hm...Garurumon, your going by K-9 and I'm kinda stuck on you Electmon." Jeri told her new partners.

"That's alright Jeri, you can up with later. I think it would be a good idea to go and train. How about you K-9?"

"Yeah, I really want to strech out my legs now that I'm up." and with that the three went off deeper into Thriller Ruins. Kenta sooned followed after them leaving only Rika and Cheif Glare behind.

"Well then Rika, I'll let you in on a secrect. You have the best pack and I'm counting on you to win the Normal Tamer Tournament later. I heard that Light Fang's best is a kid that has a unique Digimon but I don't know much else aobut him. I'll let you met your partners now. Remember, you have an hour and a half before the rounds start. See you later." Glare told her, handing over her Digivice. And with that, the leader of Night Claw left.

"Hm...this better be good but I'm going to trust the Cheif. Let's see what I got." Rika muttered to herself, before realesing her Digmon partners in the now similar warp of light.

"**BLACK WEREGARURUMON!**"

"**SKULL GREYMON!**"

"**LUNAMON!**"

Three different Digimon appeared, and Rika noticed that the two Ultimates had really high attack power. What confused her was that she also had a rookie Digimon with the two Ultimates.

"Well, aren't you the odd one out, huh Lunamon?" Rika told her.

"It would seem so. Well, that might be because my kind is pretty rare. As are SkullGreymon and WereGarurumon. I think you quite the team here Tamer." Lunamon told her partner while looking at the ones that she will be fight with.

"Yep, I can't wait to go and spend some of this pent up energy! Woho!" WereGarurumon exclaimed. And even though it kinda got on Rika's nerves, she still had to smile at the Wolf's antics.

"Well, some one had to many energy drinks. I'm going to call you Shadow because of your dark fur. Bones and Moon here are going to have really keep you in line. And really, Bones you are really quite for a walking skeleton. But come on, we need to be ready to take on this kid and bring Night Claw to the top." Rika told them, really happy that she got some kick-ass Digimon.

(Time skip-one hour)

"Damn Kenta, you couldn't win even against someone on the same level and that had the exact situation as you did. I mean, that kids Kudamon was actually a lower level then yours." Rika told Kenta as he came back from his loss. He had faced a kid named Kazu and lost pretty badly. Jeri faired a little better, making it to the second round until she lost to a blue haired boy named Henry. Now it was Rika's turn to face a set of three Tamers from Light Fang.

"Alright Rika, it's all up to you to show that Night Claw is the best even at the Normal Tamer level. You can do this, so go give it all you got." Glare told her, looking up at the score board and seeing that Rika was their last shot.

"Like I'm going to go easy on them. Watch how it's you guys." Rika walked up to the Proctor and nodded her head that she was ready to face her opponants. As she walked into the arena, she saw that her first match was aganist Kazu as well.

"Heh, you think you can beat me. I'm on a roll to show that I'm the best in all of Night Claw." Kazu bragged, his Kudamon ready to fight.

"Really then let's see what you got against me. Bones, Shadow, let's go!" Rika's Digimon stepped up into the arena while the referee started the match.

"_HOLY SHOOT!_" Kudamon attacked Bones, trying to take down the massive skeleton. He neglected to look out for Shadow when he swipped him several times with his _Wolf Claw_. Kudamon didn't even get his attack off.

"And the match goes to Rika and Light Fang." The referee called the match, much to the frustration of Kazu.

"What! No way! I was just getting started. Come on, give me another chance." Kazu begged, all the while he was getting escorted out of the arena.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." was all Rika could say to the situation, while she congraulated he partners. Then the same blue haired kid came out onto the arena.

"Hey there, I'm Henry. I'll be your second opponant, but I'm no where as easy as Kazu." Henry introduced himself. His partners were a RizeGreymon and a Gatomon, both were well trained and to any normal person would have been thinking twice. Well, everyone but Rika.

"Alright then, lets go then!" Rika started the match with Bones rushing straight into RizeGreymon while Moon and Shadow double teamed Gatomon.

"_Dark Claw!_" Bones was able to slash the Greymon in the chest before he took off into the air and tried to damage with a _Trident Revolver_ attack. Luckily, being made of bones made two of the three shots go through him and the last one only grazed his arm. Shadow was having a hard time hitting Henry's Gatomon because it kept dogding and bouncing around his _Wolf Claw_. That is until she got paralyzed by by Moon's _Demi Dart_ and that was the end for Gatomon.

"No! Come on Rize, it's all up to you now!" Henry tried to encourge RizeGreymon but it was too late as Bones fired his _Skull Destroyer_ and it hit the cyber dragon and he fell only to be met by Shadow's _Wolf Claw_ and another _Demi Dart_ from Moon. He couldn't get up from that.

"The winner and advancing to the third round is Rika from Night Claw!" the ref announced. In the stands, the members of said group were cheering her on as she now had to face the bet Normal Tamer from Light Fang. Who decided right there to enter.

A brown haired kid that looked Rika's age with goggles on his head entered with a smile on his face as he got on side of the Arena.

"Hey there, I'm Takato Matsuki and I'll be your last opponant. Are you ready?" Takato asked, his MegaSeadramon, WarGrowlmon and Cronamon patiently waiting on the arena for the fight to start.

"Now you like your going to be a challenge. That's more like it, let's go. I'm ready when you are!" And with that, the match began.

(End Chapter)

* * *

Reaper: And there you have ladies and gents, the world most dangerously decadent chocolate cake!

Jaden: Um...dude that line was from your part in the play at school. What's it doing here?

Reaper: It's a great line. I might use it in a chapter or story if the situation ever arises. Okay, now time for the poll information. Takato, if you please.

Takato: The poll is to see which idea you people want to become a full story. You'll be able to vote in reviews, PMs or on the poll itself on Reaper page. The count will include all three and the winner will be announced on his page in two weeks. After a week and a half today, the poll will close. The options are:

Role Reversal  
Sequal to Rika's story, will be known as Marcus' Story and it was the chapter 'Gallantmon's Clone'  
Karaoke Night  
Zombies  
Project Hypnos  
Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.

Jaden: Wow, that was really professional. Where did you learn to do that?

Takato: Reaper actually. He was a bit of a loan shark in High school and ran the box office at his school too. He learned to say things like that to show he could do his job well.

Reaper: Okay people, there you have. Go vote and let's see who will win a full flegded story. Oh, and All Four's chapter is about halfway done so that should be out in a week or so.

Thank you and have a nice day,

Reapter, Takato and Jaden.


	10. Pilot

Reaper: People, this is what happens when you have to much time on your hands. I got too many ideas to work with and I have to put this one out.

Takato: Which one is this one? Like you said, your mind is a mess with ideas.

Reaper: The one mostly based on the murder mystery dinner theater I did. But I'm trying to make like a soap opera or novela. I think you expect a lot of drama like stuff going on.

Jaden: 'Drama like'? Don't you mean drama itself?

Reaper: I'm not quite sure how well I can write actual drama, so it might be odd for me to do this one.

Jaden: Well, it's good to diversify. At least that's what XboxAhoy says on his chanel.

Takato: Don't tell me you watch that too! Really, what is it with you guys and british people on youtube?

Reaper: He's very entertaining. And quite funny. Oh well, here's the basic character list.

Don-Ryo: The leader of Donnaducce's resturant. He is like a mob boss and a father like figure to his workers. Keeps his hands mostly clean and is an able cook, shot and has many people that owe favors. 30

Donna-Alice: The leader of Duccedonna's resturant which shares a wall with Ryo's resturant. She is somewhat grandmotherly but has hands in many shady deals. 30

Yamaki-Landlord of the building and has two asstaints helping him do all of the 'street work'. He keeps getting in the middle of the two competing resturants and tries to keep the peace. 55

Nino-Takato: The cheif of Donnaducce's and the go to guy for Ryo. Has more weapons and skills that a platoon of Marines. He also has a secret life hidden from other. His dishes are top notch and is easily angered when only his work is in question. Food or otherwise. 25

Nina-Rika: The cheif for Duccedonna's and Alice's right hand woman. She keeps the other ladies in line and is very competitive witha Takato and is always trying to out do him. She has her mother looks and let's everyone know how she feels about them and family. 25

Kazu/Kenta: Ryo's grunts. They are quite idotic and somehow get the job done in the end. They try out crazy schemes and just stay out of trouble with Ryo and the law. 20

Suzie/Ai: Alice's main worker ladies. They wait tables in the resturant and try to please Alice so that they can work in the kitchen. Ai is the one that follows Suzie and is quite forgetful. 20

Henry: The new busboy and green henchmen to Ryo. He doesn't see why the rivalry is so big and and is 'blown out of reason'. Has a thing for the busgirl of Duccedonna's. 18

Jeri: Alice's newest busgirl and is nervous of her new boss's line of work. She is able to work well but oten gets scared in the act. Has a thing for the busboy of Donnaducce's. 18

Reaper: And that is the basics. I'm going to put out this pilot chapter and see how it does. Jaden, why don't you do the qoute this time?

Jaden: Alright then. Today's qoute is; "Take no prisoners comrades!" from the Spetsnaz announcer. Also, Reaper doesn't own Digimon or the play this is based on. Enjoy the chapter and Ramen!

* * *

They new guy/girl

Henry was glad he was able to get this job at the italian resturant. He really need some cash and for being a busboy, it payed really well. And the owner was in need of someone so bad, he pretty much hired him on the spot.

"There is the kitchen over there. Takato is our cheif and what he says goes in there. And trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side." Ryo said. He liked to be called Don by his workers, or Boss by Takato. He was tall and wore a pressed suit that fitted him well. In fact, everything he wore looked like it was tailor made to make him look intimidating. His short hair and serious face offset his humorous attitude and jokes.

"Boss! Have you found a replacement yet?" A slightly short man walked out of the kitchen wearing a dark red shirt and black pants with an apron over them. This seemed off to Henry as it didn't look like what a cook would wear. His brown hair and mischievous glint in his eyes were off as it seem like his face had been scared a few times and was more well built then Ryo.

"Yes I have Takato. You will have to show him the ropes when I'm finished showing him around. He should be able to help us out greatly. Lunch rush is coming, get that kitchen up and running. And get Kazu and Kenta out there! They should've had the dining room ready by now!" Ryo told Takato, who nodded and took off his apron in search of the two lazy henchmen with a violent look about him.

"With those two as your only real competetion, you should be able to raise through pretty quickly. Let me finish this tour and you'll get to work with Takato." Ryo told his new man.

"Sure thing. Um...is there anything I should know not to do or anything like that?" Henry asked, nervous on how dangerous the cheif looked a second ago.

Ryo smiled at the young man," Call me Don. They only one that can do different is Takato. Don't qestion him or my orders. Also, be careful with our silverware. Also, don't go near Duccedonna's resturant or her workers.

(With Alice and Jeri at the same time)

Jeri was very nervous as she held the dress that was her uniform. She couldn't deny that is very pretty, she just wasn't used to wearing something so, attractive and alluring. Alice, the owner of Duccedonna's italian resturant was quite beautiful in hers. Her pale complexion and blond hair somehow made her black, almost goth, dress more appealing.

"Rika is our head cheif. She'll be teaching you the basics and help you out when you need it. But I'll warn you, she more of a spitfire then her hair is red." Alice told her, walking through the kitchen. Then they came across a stunning redheaded woman, working while getting the others ready for the lunch crowd. What confused Jeri was that she was also wearing a slightly revealing dress while cooking.

"Hey Alice! Have you seen Suzie and Ai? They're late and I need them out their waiting tables." Rika told Alice, finishing some sauce for pasta that she handed off to another cook. She then took notice of the young Jeri. "New help Alice. Well sorry to throw you to the fire already but we need every lady on right now if we want to outdo Donnaducce's! Get that uniform on and we'll get you started!" Rika told her, pushing her towards the changing room before getting back to work.

"Rika, do you think you can teach her what she need to know so quickly? She is new to this." Alice pointed out to her friend, worried about the new girls saftey and well-being.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Go find look around your office for those two 'waitresses'. I'll go look outside, alright." Rika said to her boss, before they split up to find the two missing ladies.

(Outside)

Rika was 'looking' everywhere for the two ditzy girls that needed to be working at the moment when she spotted Takato was outside as well. The male cheif saw her too and the two walked up to each other looking like they were to murder each other. They leered at one other for a few seconds before to two meet in a passonate lip-lock.

"We got half an hour, you better make this good big guy." Rika whispered seductively into Takato ear while he went to her neck.

"Don't worry about that, you just make sure you look this good when I'm done with you." Takato told her, leading him to the secret entrance to his office. After the door close, nothing could be heard but it wasn't hard to guess what was happening. Sound-proofing came in handy.

(With Ryo and Henry)

"Well then, when Takato gets back you'll get started. I'm sorry that you have to start in such a rush but it'll show you what to do and us to see if we can have you on board." Ryo adderessed the young teen. He was about finished showing him around and had only a couple of things left.

"Now we're going to go see our landlord."

"Wait, I thought you owned this place Don?" Henry asked, wondering why they had a landlord.

"Yes, well. I do own the resturant but I don't own the actual building. Yamaki does. If _I _owned this building, Duccedonna's would have been evicted years ago. Come on, he lives in the studio on the fourth floor." Ryo explained, leading the blue haired boy up a flight of ladder when they stumbled across a couple of guys.

The two guys had on cheap suits and were haphazardly dressed, unlike Ryo and Takato in their professional and probably expensive clothes. They had on what Henry thought was too much jewelry for any san male to have on and were acting quite tipsy.

"Kazu, Kenta, do you two mind explained to me why your on the second floor with bottle of cheap booze?" Ryo asked dangerously, walking up to the two oblivous henchmen.

"Hey there Bossman! We...uh...we were just trying to loosen up for our uh...what's that word" Kazu started, unable to stand up straight and looking off to the side of his boss.

"Shift, we wanted to be drunk for our shifts. I think, are we drunk yet Kazu?" Kenta asked his partner, still sitting down. Ryo grabbed Kenta and hauled him to his feet and looked him straight in the eye.

"Kenta, I want you and Kazu to head down to the kitchen and have Takato make that sobering drink and GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK BEFORE I HAVE YOU FIRED AND DUMPED IN A TRASH CAN!" Ryo yelled right in face, terrifying the drunk man. Kenta grabbed his friend and raced down the stairs to find the only way to keep his heart beating...inside his body preferably. Henry just stood there, stunned by what he saw.

"I'm quite sorry you had to see that. But I have to keep a tight ship around here and those two are more trouble then they are worth." Ryo snapped Henry out of his stupor, fixing his suit and continuing up the stairs. Henry shook his head for a few seconds and followed up after him. They soon reached Yamaki's door and Ryo simply walked in.

"Yamaki, how are you...oh, it's you Alice." Ryo started but then saw his mortal enemy and said her name with venom. Henry was not far behind him and saw the beautiful older woman in there as well as a pretty brunette girl about his age wearing what looked like a waitress dress. When he caught the eye of the other teen, he turned his head away to hide his blush. The same could not be said about their employers.

"Ryo. I must say it brings me great joy to see you a day closer to you falling dead." Alice said emtionlessly while glaring at her rival. Yamaki sighed and stood up and got in between the two adults.

"Look you two. You made a deal not to bring this fued into my personal areas. And do you really want to do this in front of two young teens?" He asked, running a hand through his graying blond hair. Yamaki wore jeans and a Mets jersey with some classy shoes. He looked much more comfortable and casual then the two people that were at his side.

"Fine. Jeri we're done here anyway. We got a resturant to run and competition to beat." Alice said coldly, turn on her heels and walking out the room, with the bewildered girl following her footsteps.

"Well, that went well I think. What can I do for you Ryo?" Yamaki asked, turning to meet the other half of most of his problems.

(End chapter)

* * *

Reaper: And that's the begining pilot for this story. I know this is going up on Singular Digital Drive first but this will become a full story. I actually have some stuff planned out for this one.

Jaden: I think you also damned near beat your updating record on this one. How long did it take for you to write this?

Takato: Two days. It took him two days to come up with this and actually type it down.

Jaden(whistles): Nice dude. Why didn't you actually post it seprately?

Reaper: Two reasons; 1) I don't actually have a working title for it yet. 2) I wanted to put a 10th chapter up for this. And this is not quite finished with this chapter yet.

Takato: So you wanted to test it our first to see if you could work with it and how your audience likes it, right?

Reaper: Basically. I want to post something people like, but that they remember that's it's going to follow my plots. I hope you people out there understand this. I'll take suggestions and advice but I'll never really give up my main ideas to others because they simply don't like it. I don't mean to offend those out there that have reviewed and followed me through my Digimon stories.

Jaden: Aren't you forgetting something? Like regular waiters and cooks?

Reaper: Damn! I forgot about that, I'll have to think about that later. Anyways I hope that you all did enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to read and review. And vote on my poll people, it closes this Sunday!

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper, Jaden and Takato.


	11. Destined Tamers

Reaper:And now it's time for something completely different! And yes people, I'm still alive.

Jaden: What do you mean man, we're still here and giving commentary.

Takato: For once I agree with him, what the hell do you have planned.

Reaper: Well, I've been at college for almost six weeks now and I found an old rough draft for SDD. So I decided to polish it and put it up here.

Jaden: Oh yeah, I forgot you went off to college. Don't you have a bet going on with Ruki44 about something?

Takato: Yeah, he says that the food at his university stays good the whole year while Ruki44 says that by mid-October they'll be serving crap.

Jaden: What did you bet Reaper? A lifetime supply of Wendy's?

Reaper: Nope, a chapter of her choice but I'm confident I'm going to win. And without further ado, the new chapter that really isn't all that new. And a quote to go along with it. "But he's wearing a sweater!" by my friend Doreen Panda!

* * *

Destined Tamers

"Ow, man my head hurts. What happened?" A little boy with brown hair, a blue long-sleeved shirt with a hood and brown said as he woke up. The only thing that he had that look of any worth were the goggles he hung around his neck and a weird gold/white device off his pants.

Okay, you know what? You all ready probably know where this is going so here it is; yes it's Takato and yes, he lost most of his memory. Let's get on with the story.

"What the...? Gi...Gi...mon? Ow, stupid headache." Takato asked, till a migraine spiked. Luckily, the little red ball of what is basically peanut butter and bread woke up.

"Ugh...Takatomon, are you okay? Where's Renamon and Rika?" Gigimon asked as he came to his senses.

"I have no idea boy. Can you remember anything other then our names?" Takato asked, though he already had a feeling what the answer was.

"No...just that and and my attack. Sorry but my brain feels like it's through the washing machine at home Takato." Gigimon replied sadly.

"Ah nuts. I don't even know where we are. I can't even remember where I live. Maybe Rika and Renamon can help. Can you smell them Gigimon?" Takato asked his partner hopefully.

"I should. If they're anywhere close by, I can find them." the little red guy responded, sniffing around trying to find one of the girls' scents. Suddenly, he caught a strong trail and started racing away, Takato not far behind.

"Did you find them boy?" the Tamer asked, trying to keep up with the small dino. Gigimon just nodded and kept running till they reached a clearing near a cliff. There in the middle was a little redheaded girl in blue shorts and a white shirt with a heart on it laying next to a small yellow fox.

"Rika!" "Viximon!" the two yelled running towards their friends, waking up the girls in the process. Rika sat up groggily, trying to find out what had woken her up and trying to remember what had happened.

"Ow...what happened? Rika asked herself more than anyone, though Viximon tried to answer her.

"I don't know Rika, in fact I can't really remember anything!" Viximon exclaimed, very worried about this development.

"Really, I know that...that...I have a friend named...Takato..." Rika tried hard to remember anything and, of course, right when she said that Takato and Gigimon reached them.

"Rika! Are you okay there?" Takato asked, holding out his hand to help her up. Rika looked up at the boy in confusion, "Takato...?"

"Yeah, you and Viximon okay?" Takato asked as Rika grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up.

"Uh...Takato, do you remember anything? I can't seem to recall anything but some stuff about me, Viximon, you and Gigimon." Rika asked politely, which unknown to all of them it was slightly out of character. But before Takato could respond a loud roar was heard and all of a sudden seven kids and seven small creatures ran into the clearing.

"Hey, you two kids! Start running!" the boy with ridiculous brown hair yelled at them as the got ever closer.

"Hey wait! Why are you running?" Gigimon asked, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth the same roar was heard again and a giant beetle came flying at them, startling the two young ones and causing them to flee in terror as well, their Digimon hot on their heels.

"MEAN ROBOT BUG! MEAN ROBOT BUG!" Gigimon screamed, trying to stay away from the giant insect that wants to eat it. Luckily, not really, the cliff was not that far so the other kids then started to help them out.

"Koromon, we need to help them! Do what you can!" the brown haired kid told his small Digimon. Koromon nodded and along with the others, charged to help save Takato, Rika and their partners. And that was when a sudden flash of light covered them.

**DIGIVOLUTION...**

_Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!  
__Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!  
__Yokomon digivolve to...Byiomon!  
Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!  
Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!  
Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!  
Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!_

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon ordered, unleashing a fireball at the incoming Kuwagamon, along with all the other's attacks. It was just enough to slow down the massive insect Digimon.

"Gigimon!" "Viximon!" "On it!" the last two In-Trainings also went up, especially since Kuwagamon knocked down the others.

"_Killing Stone!_" Viximon turned into a small stone and flew lightning quick at the insect's head, actually making it reel a bit from the blow. Gigimon was quick to follow this up with his own attack.

"_**Hot Bite!**_" Gigimon's now flaming teeth latched onto one of Kuwagamon's arms and he hung on, even as the larger Digimon tried to shake him off. That is, until Kuwagamon took to the air and dived bombed all of them, with Gigimon letting go and falling into Takato's waiting arms. Unfortunately, Kuwagamon was injured enough that he crashed into the ground, too close to the kids and the cliff edge which caused the edge to give way.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" was collectively yelled as the nine kids and their respective partners fell into the river below.

* * *

Reaper: And there you have it. A completely old and slightly random chapter just to prove to all of you that I'm, in fact, still alive. It is much harder to update anything while in college though.

Takato: That's actually an understatement, you literally threw this together in a couple of hours after you found it, but then the 'student' in you revised it into this.

Jaden: It's not like Duel Academy where you can get by just by knowing the game, huh buddy. I mean you already had three papers to do and you have actually studied too. Never thought I would see you do that.

Reaper: Yep, I still plan on doing the Sequel to Rika's Story but it will be slow to come so please people, be patient and to those who have been with me thank you from the bottom of my non-existent heart.

Jaden: Hey! Didn't you say there was a reference in there somewhere?

Reaper: Oh yeah! How could I forget. Well, if any of you see the reference in this chapter, you get...uh...ten points!

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper, Takato and Jaden.


	12. Rogue Agent Encounter

Reaper: Well then, I'm quite sorry that I've not been able to update or even post anything in the last couple of weeks. And to put it quite frankly, I don't even remember what this chapter is about.

Jaden: Well man, you have been away at college for a while now. Maybe your just getting tired.

Takato: I don't mind so much on this one, I'm pretty badass in this chapter.

Jaden: That reminds me, are you ever going to do a Yu-Gi-Oh story?

Reaper: Not for the foreseeable future, sorry man. Also, the reason this is coming out at all is because there is so much snow and it is so damn cold I don't want to go outside. Quote please!

Jaden: This chapter is brought to you by the quote: 'You just got Sarge'd' from Red vs Blue.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Rogue Agent Encounter

"Nice shot there Wong, I can see how you kept the highest score of all the agents in Marksmanship." Agent Rika Nonaka told her partner, Agent Henry Wong.

"Thanks, but you still beat me in hand to hand. In fact, I don't think anyone has gotten a higher score than you since that one guy." Henry replied, complementing the person who has been his partner in covert operations for the last few years.

The two of them were assigned together over four years ago when they were 28 and while it was a rocky start, they worked well and were often regarded as brother and sister by the other agents. In time, the duo had risen through the ranks of the Agency to become rated as the best team and tied individually for first.

But even then, the Agency kept all records on file and in a different ranking board. While Agents Nonaka and Wong were the highest in their respective fields now, there was one Agent that surpassed everyone in all fields. His code name was Wickedest. Director Yamaki never disclosed the Agents name, which was odd since he had them all know each other by their real names and only on official missions and paperwork was their code name used.

Agent Wickedest had left reportedly left the Agency a little over three years ago, shortly after Nonaka and Wong had begun their duo missions. No one, not even the Director knew what had happened to him and many have tried to figure out the mystery of Wickedest.

"Yeah, I hope to meet him sometime. I'll show him just why I'm currently ranked as the best." Rika said as she helped her partner store his sniper rifle.

" How do you know it's a guy? You yourself had shouted at me for not taking you women seriously in fights." Henry chided, remembering all of those instances.

"I just got this feeling Henry, I just know it's a man. Only one that would challenge me." Rika answered.

'Agents Sakuya and Techno, please report to the Directors office.' Riley called over the intercom in the training room. The two simply shrugged and finished storing the equipment before leaving. On the way, they ran into a familiar face.

"Rika, Henry! I heard this is some big time mission that the Director himself needed you two on." Their friend Jeri said as she hurried pasted them. Jeri, A.K.A Lioness, specialized in infiltration and espionage and was a close friend to the two agents, in particular Agent Henry.

"Really, I can't remember the last time he did that." Henry said. Jeri shrugged and continued on her way. It was a short time till they finally were in the Director's own office, which was odd in itself.

"Agents, I have a very important mission for you two. We have received word of a possible break in at the Talon Company Armament facility." Director Yamaki informed the two. Talon Company was a top tier weapon making company and much of the equipment used by the Agency was from them.

"Okay, I understand the severity of that, but why us?" Henry asked, as it seemed that it was overkill to send the two of them in.

"Normally, I would have another pair that is in need of some experience but the circumstances here are above the norm. The man that is said to be orchestrating this is this man, Takato Matsuki." Director Yamaki explained, as a monitor showed the face of a man in his early to mid thirties, short messy brown hair with a lean build and steely look in his eyes.

"Mr. Matsuki is one of the world's largest Gun Runners and is on the watch list of most U.N. countries and several others. He has ties to many underground organizations and would be a great source of information for anybody."

"And you want us to capture him. I see why you wanted us, says here he has eluded just about every Law Enforcement agency and the majority of Special Forces." Rika whistled, impressed by his track record.

"That's right, this is your biggest mission to date and I need this man alive. Talon Company has been informed of this as well and has upped their security and allowed the two of you to be charge of this operation." Yamaki told them, "Agents Sakuya and Techno, you must be careful. While you need to bring him in alive, Matsuki won't hesitate to kill either of you and trust me when I say that he is fully capable of it."

"Don't worry Director, we will handle this and you will get your man. Let's go Rika, we got to prepare for this." Henry said, already running what he knew through his head in order for this mission to be a success.

(Several Hours later)

"Master Matsuki, everything is in place and the shipment has already left." A man told his superior. For his part, Takato simply swished and flicked the Zippo in his hand till he turned around.

"Good, and the Agents?" he asked monotonously.

"Not a single clue Master. But...are you sure of this Milord? These Agents are like the demons of the Underworld, they simply do not fail." The other man said, clearly frightened by the Agency.

"Do you doubt me?" Takato asked him evenly, while the cowardly man shook his head.

"Good, it's time to get this show on the road." Takato grinned evilly, flicking the lighter on and to the shock of the servant, disappear from sight in front of him.

(Shortly after, at the Talon Company factory)

"Agent Sakuya, anything suspicious on your end?" Techno asked over their secured radios. He was currently hiding in the exhaust vent of a smoke tower, the heat and smoke concealing him from sight as well as thermal vision. Unfortunately, this meant he couldn't use any other functions on his M110 sniper rifle except for his default scope.

"None so far, the last shipment just left. Everything is in lock down. No way he's making his way inside." Sakuya responded, overlooking the main warehouse on top of the cat walk. "You don't think this was a bluff, do you?"

"No, this place has too much equipment he wants. Just keep your motion tracker up and running, but I should get him long before that." her partner replied, confident on his skills.

And he should be, until something happens.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What hell was that!" Sakuya yelled, the shockwave throwing her to the ground.

"Explosion. South Ware house. Most of the security his heading there to get it under control. Hold position, it's most likely a diversion." Techno said, scanning the area with his rifle.

"Copy that, got a visual on him?"

"Negative...wait, what was that?" Techno said, scanning the rooftop and thinking he saw a shimmer. And then he saw an open ceiling window.

"Watch out, open window. Could be nothing or-"

"**FLASHBANG! GET DOWN!**" Techno heard over the radio.

"Sakuya, come in! Status! Agent Sakuya, what is your status?" Techno yelled into the radio, trying to get a response from his partner.

"He made it in! I can't see him though! Get over here now!" Sakuya yelled, seeing the chaos going on in the warehouse.

After the flashbang went off, security teams started dropping like flies. Broken necks, gunshots to the head and knife wounds got the better of many of the teams before Rika got grip on the situation.

"Everyone, back to back now! Start scanning and find that bastard!" Sakuya ordered, pulling out her H&K UMP submachine gun and running to the other to meet with her partner.

"You might want to turn to the right then." A voice said. She instantly turned around but was then thrown off the catwalk. Luckily there was another right beneath her and manged to grab hold of the railing.

"Sorry, I meant my right." Sakuya looked up and saw Matsuki leering down at her. Then before her very eyes disappeared again.

"TOP CATWALK! SHOOT HIM, HE CAN TURN INVISIBLE!" she yelled as she climbed back up, trying not to waste her chance. The remaining security teams fired but then started to be cut down by the assailant. They tried to follow the trail of corpses that were left behind but many of the remaining teams were destroyed without landing a single shot.

"Matsuki! Show yourself you cowardly bastard!" Sakuya yelled. Even her motion tracker couldn't pick him up and the teams seemed to just fall out of nowhere. She hoped that Techno would show up soon, his thermal vision on his scope would allow him to locate Matsuki.

"As you wish, your highness." Takato smirked as he became visible again after taking out the last two guards. "Think you can take me on? It's just you and me now Agent...Rika" Takato said, stunning Rika that he knew her real name. (Seeing as their cover has been blown, I'm calling them Rika and Henry from now on)

"What, surprised that I know about you and Agent Henry? Speaking of which, give me a sec." Takato said, taking off and throwing a grenade at the door he was running at. Rika tried to shoot at him but he seemed to be able to dodge then as she got a fix on him.

"HENRY WATCH OUT!" She yelled, trying to warn her partner while she sprinted towards them. Just as the grenade exploded.

"Arghhhhhh!" Henry was thrown backwards just as he entered the warehouse, only to be met with a punch to his face from Takato followed up by a kick to his torso that sent him into the wall. Takato turned around in time to catch Rika's roundhouse kick and even sent her spinning around.

"You son of a bitch! Come here! Rika let loose with fury of punches and kicks but Takato simply dodged them all. He suddenly caught her foot and sent her flying in a back flip. Just as Henry came up from behind and tried to get him in sleeper hold. Takato reversed the hold and sent Henry flying over his shoulder, only to have to have Rika jump over her partner and tackle Takato to the ground.

"Wow right to the mount, not even going to buy me dinner first?" Takato smirked, catching Rika off guard. He took advantage of her stupor by using his legs to throw her off.

"HA! You really think you can stop me! I'm here merely to test you two. There was never a plan to steal from Talon Company directly." Takato boasted, getting up and drawing a pistol along with what looked like a detonator.

"Wait, that means...THE SHIPMENT!" Henry realized.

"That's right. That shipment is going straight into an ambush. I knew Yamaki would be to concerned with trying to recover his old experiment." Takato confirmed, his finger now on the button.

"What do you mean, old experiment?" Rika demanded, eyeing the detonator and calculating whether or not she could reach it.

"Wait? Yamaki never told you?" Takato asked, seemingly surprised. He suddenly grinned as if it was something that made his entire day.

"In that case, allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Takato Matsuki, formally known as Agent Wickedest!" And with that, he hit the detonator.

(End)

* * *

Reaper: Now I remember, I came up with after watching some random videos.

Takato: I must say, this is the first time I glad you do random chapters.

Jaden: Yeah man. This was a pretty sweet chapter. And you won that bet with Ruki44. You think of anything yet?

Reaper: Yep, though you'll have to wait to find out. Anyways, I probably won't be posting for a while seeing as finals are right around the corner and I actually need to study.

Jaden: What? Your actually studying? But, you always do what I do before test and that's...well...nothing.

Reaper: Well, I actually need to pass these classes and I'm not a wiz at my subjects like you are at Duel Monsters. Well, that does it for this chapter.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper, Jaden, and Takato


	13. Beginning of Heroes

Reaper: I am really, really sorry about such a long wait with this chapter, College caught up with me and my summer vacation isn't much of a vacation. I all of you take this as my apology and I hope that I can keep up production if I can.

Takato: Late? LATE! It's been months! What else happened, cause your usually not this bad.

Jaden: His saved files of the chapter to this and All Four were deleted and it took him a while to come up with all of it again. Something about having to do these chapters in order. He also was mumbling something about this chapter as well.

(Pause)

Reaper:You know, reading too many crossovers make you want to make one as well.

Takato: Oh God. What do you have lined up for us this time?

Jaden: I think he said something about Superheros. Care to confirm this Reaper?

Reaper: Huh, oh yeah. This one is a crossover with Justice League, for some reason or another. And it'll be at the beginning of the formation of the League, so when that weird shape-shifting race is trying to invade earth.

Jaden: Huh...I think I saw that episode once. Can't really remember it, I was busy at the time.

Takato: When do you remember anything besides Duel Monsters, food and Alexis?

Jaden: Hey! I can say the same about you and Rika!

Reaper: Okay you two, calm down. Let's start the chapter and then you two can go at it, alright.

Jaden: Fine...today's chapter was brought to you by the qoute; "This Chinese fire breathing Dragon will incinerate your foes" by XboxAhoy.

* * *

The Beginning of Heroes

"You know, running into a fog that we don't know what's going to do to us is a bad idea." A tall redheaded woman said, shaking her head. Her hair reached down to her back with some strands framing her face. She was wearing a light blue shirt that had the ying-yang symbol on both her shoulders as well as a pair of white pants that a odd device clipped to her belt.

"Yeah, probably should have waited for Henry on that one. Still, we're alive so that's a good thing." A equally tall man with shaggy brown hair said, also getting rid of the cobwebs from whatever happened to them. He was wearing a red shirt that a symbol similar to the nuclear hazard sign in the center along with a pair of loose jeans that also had the same device as his redheaded companion.

As they helped each other up, they took in the area around them. They appeared to be in a city that had seen some intense fighting, much like when that giant pig from many years ago rampaged through their city. Several buildings were seriously damaged or destroyed and the street looked like it had through an earthquake. The woman whistles at the sight.

"Wow, someone sure did a number on this place. Might as well be ready for anything Takato." she said to her male companion, taking the device off her belt. The now named Takato copied her action while looking around for anyone.

"Yeah, I don't like the looks of this. I say we get moving, staying in one place for too long won't help us Rika." Takato told her. Rika nodded and the two started walking down the street until the heard the telltale noise of fighting going on. As they rounded the corner, they saw the cause of the noise.

"Uh...why is that man over there wearing his underwear over his pants? And what are they fighting?" Takato asked out loud to no one. He saw a group of tall, white, alien looking people shooting lasers beams from what look like rifles at the man in red and blue, the one dressed as a bat.

"Beats me, but those other guys look kinda like aliens." Rika pondered out loud as well. Apparently the white aliens heard them and turned their lasers at them. At the same time, a couple of giant three legged aliens with weird looking heads, that looked a lot like the smaller ones, came. On of them looked right at the two new comers and the eye thing in the middle contracted as it fired a heat ray the the two.

"NO! WATCH OUT!" the man dressed as a bat yelled but the ray still manged to hit it's target and the explosion seemed to make it impossible that the two made it out alive. But a gust of wind past by and what was in place was a giant white and gold shield with a red symbol in the middle. Suddenly, the creature behind it stood up. At 11 ft. tall, he was armored in white metal with red accents and a red cape to go with it, in all it gave him the look of a medieval knight. He then pointed his right hand at the walker that shot at them and his hand shifted into a lance.

"For your attack against the innocent, you shall feel my power. _Lightening __Joust_!" energy danced along his lance and a beam of pure energy flew out and once it struck the tripod walker, it exploded with a massive amount of force, obliterating it. While this happened, a lone invader sneaked up on the three others and shot the green alien, who then was knocked out.

"J'onn!" the one dressed as a bat caught the alien and took cover behind a tank. This apparently was the signal to start fighting again. During the ensuing chaos, another walker aimed at the green alien and the bat costumed hero. As the heat ray shot towards them, a pink shield enveloped them before the ray could hit. As they looked behind them, a tall woman, about 8 ft tall, landed and was covered in yellow armor with a black jumpsuit underneath with a fox mask cover the top part of her face.

"I do not know who he is but he seems important. Get him to safety while the rest of us cover you." She said as she took to the air and took out a alien that was trying to sneak up on the knight. The two men nodded and headed to the bat shaped plane nearby.

"Gallantmon, we're leaving so get moving." The woman yelled at him as the plane took off. She and the man in red and blue took off into the air to guard it.

"Arise, GRANI!" a pool of data appeared and out of it came a red dragon-machine and soon Gallantmon mounted the dragon and the two took to the air when several triangle shaped fighters came flying out.

"Grani, let's give them a hand." "Agreed Gallantmon." the two gained altitude and when they saw an opening, dived down.

"_Yuggoth Blaster_!" the two yelled as the dragon's mouth opened and a three spheres of blue energy spiraled down into one of the fighters and destroyed it. That was not the end though as the alien fighters continued to chase the others. One shot down the man in the red and blue and another shot off a wing of the plane.

"Quick Grani, we have to help that man. Sakuyamon can handle the plane." Gallantmon urged the dragon, as he dived down and caught the falling man.

"Ugh...thanks for the save. What's your name anyway?" the man asked as he gained back his bearings.

"My name at the moment is Gallantmon. May I ask for yours?" The knight asked. The man looked a little surprised at this question.

"Name's Superman. You...you really don't know who I am?"

"No, but we can discuss this later, first we must help our allies." Gallantmon said and Superman nodded as both took back into the air. Superman grabbed the closest one to him and with his strength, flung it into another one of the fighters, causing both to explode.

Gallantmon along with Grani were chasing two other fighters that were following Sakuyamon. "Get ready Grani, high and low in 3...2...1!" Gallantmon jumped into the air while Grani dived beneath them and.

"_Lightening Charge_!" Gallantmon dived as he charged right through on of the fighters.

"_Dragon Driver_!" Grani did the same in the opposite direction, climbing at a amazing speed and also destroying another fighter. Unfortunately, Gallantmon had overshot Grani and was left wide open, just as a third fighter closed in on him.

"Ah nuts..." right before it could fire it's weapon, a woman with wings and a mace smashed it and causing it to veer off course and crash into a mountain.

"Thanks for the save there, remind me that I owe you one." Gallantmon told her as he landed back on Grani.

Nearby, a African American man in a green and black costume was helping out by shooting green bolts of energy from his ring.

"This things just keep on coming!" He yelled as he shot down another one. He didn't see the one coming from behind him.

"Take this _Spirit Strike_!" Sakuyamon attacked the flanking fighter with her four fox spirits, which ended up going through it, causing it to explode as well.

"I'll thank you later when it's over." The man said as he nodded his thanks. She hmp'ed as she flew back to help Gallantmon. Until a falling Hawkgirl hit her and both of them hit the ground. One of the last remaining fighters swooped down and began firing at them. Before either of them could do anything, another woman, this one with jet black hair and wearing one of the 'oddest' outfits landed in front of them and deflected the rays with the bracers on her wrists. Though Rika in her mind noticed she made even her mother seem plain in terms of beauty.

"Do not worry my sisters, I'll handle this one." and with that, the woman flew into the air and proceeded to punch the alien aircraft into a pulp.

"Did she say 'sister'? I've never seen her before, you?" Hawkgirl asked the woman next to her.

"Nope, only child. By the way, name's Rika...or Sakuyamon right now.", Sakuyamon answered her. Hawkgirl looked at her with a questioning look, "I'll explain later. Looks like only a few more to go. How about we give them hell?"

"I like the way you think." Hawkgirl told her, lifting into the sky to smash one of the six remaining alien aircraft.

"HYIAAAA!" the winged heroine smashed the aircraft with her mace as Sakuyamon swung her staff, creating two pink blades that destroyed another two. A bolt of energy from Gallantmon's lance destroyed another and the final one was shot down when red lasers from Superman's eyes pierced it and caused it to crash into the mountain side.

Another man clad in red and yellow with a lightening bolt ran up to the downed bat-plane, carrying the missing wing.

"Hey Bats, I think you dropped this." The man joked, as he handed the wing back to the Dark Knight. Superman came down and started to reattach the wing using his heat vision. As he did this, the other known heroes and the Maritain also landed near by. That left the knight and priestess in the air to talk to themselves.

"Well...this is certainly something new, huh Rika?" Gallantmon asked her, still on top of Grani.

"You can say that again. Renamon, you got any thoughts on this?" Rika asked her partner. From inside the same body came the reply of her long time friend.

"Nothing other than go with what we know. We'll need to learn more about the situation if we want to make any real choices."

"Guess we should go down there to introduce ourselves Takato." Came another voice, this time from the armored being of Gallantmon.

"Yeah, your right there Guilmon. Well you two, what do you say?" Takato asked the other two. Sakuyamon simply sighed and then nodded here head. The two Mega level Digimon then floated downward to face this head on.

(End)

* * *

Reaper: And that's that. I don't like the overall format of all this but I think it's easy enough to read, follow and understand.

Jaden: It's a wall text...

Takato: As long as you get your ass back in gear and write more, I see no problem with this.

Reaper: Well then, I hope you all like this chapter and I'll see you guys on the next one.

Thank you and have a nice day,

The Reaper.


End file.
